Night Demons
by phoenix-aerith
Summary: Each of these stories are about the various seeddestiny characters and their nightmares. It contains all of their deepest fears and secrets they hide from the others. back again! Focus: Auel Neider!
1. Raww

**Night Demons**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed blah blah blah…okay?

Summary: Title's pretty obvious. Each of these stories are about the various seed/destiny characters and their nightmares. Well…lets get on with it, k?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nightmare, demon, shadower…each of this names were given to me…because everywhere I go, I bring darkness and fear. I prey on the person's weakness, then turn it to their own nightmare.**

**Who am I really?**

**I don't know.**

**I have no physical body. I am only a drifting particle in the air…or is it? I drift to everywhere…I see my target…I draw closer…**

**Space. You think its safe from me? No. I can go there easily. My sisters are there. My brothers are there too. They are calling out for me. I cannot see. All I can sense is darkness. I draw closer, the alluring voices of siblings enticing me to come closer. There, I sense hunger. Hunger for what?**

**For revenge. For blood. For his grief to be washed away.**

**I'm sorry. My siblings tell me to finish you. And I will. You will never be rid of me. **

**You will never be.**

**I'm sorry.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Raww- For what belongs to me_

Silence. Nothing save for a man breathing.

He was a boy once.

But he never knew childhood.

He only knew of one person…no, it should be three, who had caused him to be like this. To cause him to live in pain. In agony. To take pills that would slow down his aging process. It wasn't enough. Why did he have to go through this agony? Why couldn't it be _him_? Why did it have to be him? Connected to him. Newtypes. They were Newtypes. They could sense each other so long as the other was around. Why did fate have to torture him this way?

He just wanted to be normal like _him_.

To fall in love, to start a family…was it so hard to ask for these things? Fate had robbed him of everything…no… HE was the one who had robbed him of everything. It was HIS fault. But his deficiency was masked by his cold attitude, slowing gaining in ranks.

He would make all of the people pay for his problems he was undergoing now. They would pay.

But then came the Klueze squad. Athrun Zala, Nicol Amalfi, Yzak Jule, Rusty Mackenzie and Dearka Elsman. Seeing how well they got along with each other, he was happy. But he would not show it. For a moment, he reflected and his life and shuddered. He then looked at them again. He looked on as Nicol sat in one corner playing his music, with Athrun listening, Yzak and Rusty pelted each other with cuss words, and Dearka just watching the exchange, bored. He didn't know why, but during that very moment.

He held the grim resolve that they would never go through the same thing like him.

His past.

His present.

His future.

They would never go through it. If there was the day this happened, he swore silently.

He would kill them rather than he let them go through his agony.

He prayed.

He wished.

He watched Nicol die and Dearka surrender.

He watched Athrun go through stages of hate.

He watched Yzak bear a scar on his face.

He watched with pleasure as he shot _him_.

He watched with anger and envy as the Coordinator suffered under his truths and still lived to tell the tale.

He watched as Fllay Allster was manipulated by him.

He watched as Ades died with the Vesalius.

He watched as man destroyed each other.

To a normal man, this was insane.

But he wasn't normal.

He enjoyed it. He _loved _it.

All the bloodlust and hate that ran in Naturals and Coordinators alike.

But he wasn't happy.

He wanted to make sure that the Coordinator would never survive.

He prayed.

He hoped.

He killed.

He wished.

He begged that the heavens would listen to him as he died as the Providence blew apart.

He begged with all his heart.

That the Coordinator would never survive.

He just wanted whatever that belonged to him.

It was not granted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N: How was it? HOW WAS IT? Sorry if this one was to angsty…but I felt that maybe Raww felt this throughout his whole life till the Providence blew up. This idea was from my sister as she once mentioned her nightmare, and it gave me the idea. I had been wanting to get it out of my gut for months, and I've finally done it! Well in case you were wondering, the "him" is Mwu. As for the Coordinator…I guess you know who it is right? Yup, its none other than Kira! And the HIM and HIS is referring to Al da Fllaga and Ulen Hibiki. I'm sorry if you didn't like it…(honest)…anyway, the next chappie is on…Athrun! Yup, I'm starting with ZAFT first! Cya soon! And happy reading of course... _


	2. Athrun

Disclaimer: Don't, never, can't own GS/D…k? sigh

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Athrun- The good life long lived_

Happiness in the cradle.

Emerald green eyes and navy blue hair.

Born with the good looks and wanted by many women.

He was engaged to a famous singer who later became a traitor to him and his father.

What was it that he wanted? He had everything a normal person couldn't ask for.

Power. Wealth. Acknowledgment. Influence.

Why did he feel so empty inside? Was it because his mother, his beloved mother, had died? Or was it because he had been called to join ZAFT, when **they** had made a pact **they** would never take sides? He felt happy when they were the best of friends, happily behaving like 3- year old kids. Then he had been called away. He had nothing to remember _him_ by, save for the memories they had spent together in the academy. _He _was given a mechanical bird he had made, and _he _had called it Tori.

He then left with a fake smile on his face, feeling hollow inside. Then he saw _him_ again. With the EAF. In the Strike.

In Strike, _he_ had killed Nicol.

In Strike, _he_ had given Yzak a scar.

In Strike, _he_ had caused him to be filled with hate.

In Strike, _he_ had caused Dearka to surrender.

He felt so much hate and anger for the first time in his life when they were friends. Now, they were no longer friends. Now, they were enemies. For killing Nicol, _he _would pay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's right, give yourself more hate. Let me feed on your painful memories. Hate him. Kill him. Let his crimson blood flow from your hands. Finish him. Let him be history. Show him who is stronger. Show that you can avenge Nicol. Kill him. Kill his friends. Kill him so everyone's hearts will break. **

**I know I'm being selfish. **

**To satiate my hunger, I made use of an innocent person. **

**But I have no choice, I'm not a human being like them. I want to be, but I cannot.**

**I am a darker side of the peoples conscious. I emerge whenever negative emotions rise. I make use of it and turn it to my needs. I twist it so it will become a nightmare.**

**A nightmare that reveals the darker sides of them.**

**A nightmare that may become reality if they do fall in the pit already dug for them.**

**A nightmare in which they start dreaming…**

**and will never come back…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Athrun's POV_

I heard it.

It tells me to avenge Nicol.

It tells me to see _his _blood.

It tells me to hate.

And I will listen to it.

Forget about reason.

I can't turn back anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Aegis, he killed Tolle.

In Aegis, he broke the hearts of two women. On who would become _his_ sister, the other Tolle's lover.

In Aegis, he had nearly caused Dearka to die because he had failed to help him from escaping the EA units and teasing the girl whose lover he himself had killed.

In Aegis, he had caused _his_ supposed death.

In Aegis, he had blown up the Strike.

In Aegis, he had caused the man who looked upon _him _as a brother to blame himself repeatedly.

In Aegis, he had caused the captain to grieve and blame herself for allowing Tolle and _him _to join the EAF.

He had done it. Although he never saw the blood in his hands, he felt strangely happy. But when she appeared and told him, "Kill because somebody was killed, to kill because he killed, do you think peace would ever come like that?" He remembered telling her as both of them cried, "Nicol was only fifteen and he loved the piano! He was a kind person! He didn't deserve to die!"

They had wept over his selfishness, her desire for peace and for the people they lost.

But when _he_ came back, and she finally accepted his love. His life was complete again.

But then the Second Bloody Valentine started. He was seeing these scenarios again.

In Saviour, he watched Shinn hate him.

In Saviour, he watched Heine die.

In Saviour, he watched Shinn bring down the Gaia only to reveal that it was the girl he liked.

In Saviour, he watched as a very angry _him_ cut down his Saviour.

"Cagalli is crying right now, and you are fighting the very thing she is trying to protect! Why can't you understand her! Why can't you!"

Then he realized what he had been doing.

What was he fighting for? For ZAFT? For PLANTS?

Then why was he fighting her? Why did he want to hurt her? Was it because she had allowed the emirs to manipulate her? Or because he still thought that Orb was an enemy of ZAFT?

Fear suddenly seized him.

What if one day,

He had to face her in battle,

And he _killed _her by accident?

What would he do?

What was he fighting for?

Why was he feeling this way?

He wished he wouldn't feel this way anymore.

He only wanted to lead a normal life with her.

But it would never be true.

He wished.

He believed.

He had lived a good life too long, and it would have to end someday.

And it had to happen now when he finally realized that he had to make good use of the time given to him. But it was too late.

He pleaded with Heaven to give him a chance.

Heaven heard his prayer.

Heaven heard his regrets.

Heaven tried to help him.

But Fate coldly looked on.

And Fate left him a gift.

_**You are nothing but a weakling on a chessboard. You are being used and you don't even know it.**_

But he proved Fate wrong.

He patched up with her after months of separation.

He paid his respects to the innocents.

But Fate did not let him off.

Fate was happy for the meantime,

But he knew better.

_**Everytime you hurt someone, I will double your pain, Athrun Zala. You are not safe from me. You have lived to long a good life. Now I take back my words. But if you hurt anyone again, I'll take back my gifts.**_

_**For you are only a mere piece of chess in the chessboard.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Yup! I'm finally done with Athrun. His is slightly longer due to the fact that I was writing during the GS/D eras. His is like…slight angst…I think…anyway, this time, the creature has finally revealed the kinder side of its nature…but uh oh, looks like fate is betting his life now! Well the next is on…Nicol! Nicol will short, due to the fact that he was finished in seed by Kira... kinda sad for him…oh yes before I forget..i'll like to thank these people…_

_Star-Moon-Angel: I'm glad to know you enjoyed it, and I'll update as soon as possible!_

_Kiheada: Thanks for the review! I'm happy to know you think the story was cool!_

_And I hope you will continue to review! Bye for now! _


	3. Nicol

Disclaimer: Don't own…okay?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nicol- My unshed tears_

To lead a normal life without any war was his dream.

To play his music in front of the whole world was his dream.

To be a good friend to Athrun was his dream.

But the war would not permit it.

He felt lucky to have survived his very first battle.

He felt honored to be the one who had directly led to the downfall of Artemis.

He felt happy when he was back to his parents side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**For now you are safe, but you have your nightmares. Open your mind and let me in. Let me show you what darkness is. Your light repels me, but your calm nature irks me. Hurry and let me in. Let me show you darkness. Let me show you fear. Your barriers are strong for now, but I believe I will be the winner in the end.**

**I always have won.**

**You are no different.**

**Mortal.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Nicol's POV _

I sit down in front of my piano and revel in its light.

Its amazing how an instrument can reflect a person's feelings.

The piano is no different.

I simply just play a tune.

I start to drown myself in the beauty of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Called away to battle once more.

Not knowing if he would survive it.

He gave his parents a hug,

For it could very well be his last.

He fought to protect his friends in the Blitz.

In Blitz, he saw Yzak promise revenge.

In Blitz, he saw Dearka fighting his best.

In Blitz, he saw Athrun plead with his friend to join him.

In Blitz, he saw the Klueze squad waver slightly.

But still he fought for his home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He though he was lucky.

But he was wrong.

Fate had decided to interfere with his life at long last.

And Fate did it the cruel way.

When _he _fought against Athrun, he had damaged the Aegis badly.

He saw Aegis faltering, and he dove to help.

He told Athrun to run.

He fought against the Strike.

The odds were soon in his favour.

But then…he realized too late the Strike's beam saber.

It cut through his cockpit…into him.

He tried to cry.

But he couldn't.

As he died,

He wished for the tears to come.

He did not have any regrets.

His only regret:

Why did he make others shed their tears,

When he couldn't even shed his own?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Yay! Finished chappie 3 at last! Poor Nicol…it was sad for him to die…but at least, he died an almost painless one. (Can you imagine being sliced into half?) Angst, angst… but now at least now…I need a break…anyway, thanks to Star-Moon-Angel for supporting me! Next up will be…Yzak! Muahaha… his is going to be quite angsty…muahaha…just kidding! _


	4. Yzak

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam seed/destiny...yawns

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yzak- Scar of remembrance_

Arrogant, hot tempered, foul mouthed…

That's was what everyone called him.

But he knew himself best.

So what if he was arrogant?

So what if he was hot tempered?

So what if he was foul mouthed?

Who were this people to call him this way when they were just a bunch of cowards cowering elsewhere while he was out there fighting battles?

Fighting to protect his home from the blasted Naturals?

Fighting to protect those he called friends, even though he wouldn't show it?

Fighting for his mother, whom he loved dearly?

Fighting to protect his future, for the sake of peace?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tsh. You think you are so brave? You think yourself a hero? Brave indeed you are…but reckless is what you are…**

**Trying to act as a hero? Will you be able to defeat _him?_****I shall enjoy watching it, you against the Ultimate Coordinator.**

**Lets see if you will get killed, or he will get killed, or both of you get killed?**

**Kekeke…I shall truly enjoy myself…watching you fight a battle you can never hope to win…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Yzak's POV_

I see the damn, accursed Strike at last!

The OS that should have belonged to Rusty!

The Gundam that should have been fighting alongside us!

But that was history.

Now, its time to finish this Gundam that should never exist!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kekeke…a Gundam that should never exist? Its only your own thoughts, foolish one. You think to thwart me by destroying the Gundam? Not a chance, weakling.**

**Not a chance.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was not named the Duel for nothing.

It had proved its worth in battle, feeling the pride in him as he launched and fought his very first battle.

But it had also showed him things he never wanted to happen.

In Duel, he witnessed Athrun plead with his friend.

In Duel, he witnessed the Blitz single- handedly be responsible for the destruction of Artemis.

In Duel, _he _damaged his Gundam and left him with a scar on the face.

In Duel, he witnessed Nicol killed by _him_.

In Duel, he witnessed Dearka being forced to surrender.

In Duel, he witnessed as the _Vesalius_ came under heavy fire.

In Duel, he witnessed his own best friend turn against him.

In Duel, he witnessed Athrun take down his own friend.

Why did it have to be this way?

Why did he not want to join ZAFT?

Ask all the whys in the world…

But he would never answer them.

Then, at the last moment, he realized what he was supposed to be fighting for.

He then rid himself of the scar.

But once in a while,

The hand would trace the place where the scar had been as he fought in the Second Bloody Valentine war.

He had sadly parted from the Duel, but now he would make do with his Slash ZAKU phantom.

He paid the price for the sake of revenge,

Now he would not repeat the same mistake,

Cause no matter what,

Everytime he touched the place the scar had been,

He would remember what Fate had taught him.

But for now, he would make do with insulting Athrun Zala, whom he considered a person always snatching his spotlight,

And always getting the pretty girls,

With cool Gundams to pilot,

And always getting trashed by _him_.

The scar had been his driving force for revenge.

Now, it was his driving force for peace…and to insult Athrun as much as he wanted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_whew finished with Yzak at last! I had to work up to 12 plus…coz I had to come up with a good idea…I think I was half asleep when I did this…okay…I think it may or may not have some humor in it..(which I seriously doubt…) anyway, thanks to Kiheada for your review! I was laughing as I read it, it was nice! And so…I'll hopefully update by Sat…coz I'll be busy…anyway, next victim coming up… sorry…I mean, next character up…Dearka!_


	5. Dearka

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself? sigh I don't own GS/D blah blah blah…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dearka- Letting go_

He was a Coordinator, and he was a superior race compared to that of the Naturals. He beat them in everything in terms of speed, intelligent, skill and thinking. He was an excellent mobile suit pilot, in which he felt the Naturals couldn't even handle a Gundam without getting it blown up. Instead, they used mobile armors, which he found pathetic.

Didn't all these facts prove that he was superior?

Didn't all these facts show the Naturals that they were worthless?

Didn't it knock some sense into their heads and show them that they _should _be the one groveling at their feet?

Unfortunately, they decided to start a war, letting him think that Naturals were just a bunch of brainless fools who thought who was their fastest solution out.

Pathetic was the word for them.

Or maybe…morons would be better. Yes, that was it. The Naturals were a bunch of brain- washed, mindless, idiotic morons that had to ever exist in this universe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pathetic they may be, but you are no different. Besides, who are you to question Fate? **

**You are no better, with your only thinking that Coordinators are superior.**

**Oh yes…how could I have forgotten? Coordinators you may be…**

**But don't forget…the Ultimate Coordinator.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Dearka's POV_

Damn pilot of Strike, I just want to aim my blasters and shoot him right out of existence! First Rusty, then Miguel! Why must you take them from me? They were my good friends! Rusty should have been the rightful pilot of the Strike! Not you!

But I've to admit…for a rookie…you are pretty good at piloting the jinxed Gundam…

The jinxed Gundam that has caused us a load of trouble over the weeks…

Damn you, if you were on our side…I would have welcomed you…

But why won't you listen to Athrun and join us?

Why?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buster was an EA unit, not one of ZAFT's, but it was a pretty cool Gundam. So it seemed that the moronic Naturals indeed were pretty smart. But currently, this wasn't his concern. Recently, they had been given orders to shoot down the Strike or destroy the Archangel. But weirdly, as if there was some sort of magic at work, both were only damaged or easily could escape from them. Not just the freaking Strike, but the Archangel seemed to be pretty jinxed as well; any ships or Gundams near that area; always never got away in time; they always were either blown up or had to retreat. He swore silently; this ship was really a jinx.

He hated to face the war; it was something like his nemesis.

But he didn't have a choice.

This war was not his to command, had he been the one commanding it, he would try to stop it.

But now it wasn't time to think all of these; he still had a war to fight.

The realities of war were harsh, and he intended to make sure he was strong enough to fight it.

But fate didn't think so.

In Buster, he saw Miguel fall.

In Buster, he saw Yzak scarred by _him._

In Buster, he saw Nicol die.

In Buster, he watched himself surrender.

In Buster, he saw Athrun and _him_ clash.

He never imagined he had to see himself surrender. It should have been the other way round! But Fate was cruel, and he could do nothing but just wait.

Then he saw her.

A young pretty Natural weeping, her EA uniform showing off her slim figure. Sure, most of Coordinator women were pretty, but they could not match up to some of the Natural women, two examples being the captain of the ship and the girl he had seen. He had made fun at her, and she could only glare at him, tears still clinging in her eyes.

When he saw her later in the infirmary, he made some jokes before insulting her. She had in turn tried to kill him, only to be restrained by a friend.

Then he realized what an idiot he had been. She was weeping over the death of her boyfriend, who had been killed by Aegis's shield. But as time grew by, he found himself liking her more and more. He began to look forward to her coming to give him food.

He wanted to know whether she had feelings for him, but he knew better than to ask.

Then came the day he hoped would never happen; he had to fight against Yzak.

Yzak. His best friend from the academy. Pointing a gun at him.

Fighting him in their Gundams.

Buster versus Duel.

But they were soon fighting on the side of the Clyne Faction, before going back to ZAFT.

Now Yzak's subordinate, he served onboard the _Voltaire._

Now they were fighting another war, the Second Bloody Valentine.

Now that they were on different sides once more, he had no intention on hurting the Archangel.

But still in his heart, he pined for someone he knew deemed impossible between them.

He would not show it outwardly.

But each night, as he went to sleep, he would see her.

_I don't want to fight anymore,_

_I want feel you against me._

_I wish that I could always be by your side._

_I know you still need time to recover._

_But still I hope and wished daily…_

_That I won't hurt you anymore._

_Because I want to protect our future._

_That you will never become my enemy._

_Because…_

_I still care for you._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: YES! Finished with chappie five! At last, thank god. breathes sigh of relief._

_Oh yes, I know I promised to update last sat, but I somehow my cousins came to my house, and became quite a playground…--''…but now, I can't guarantee to update by sat, coz the only time for me to update are on Fridays as I'm down with schoolwork and activities…anyway, I'll like to thank these people for their last reviews! _

Star-Moon-Angel: Thanks for your frequent reviews! I hope you will continue the story!

i Mel- Chan i: I think no doubt in my opinion, Dearka's isn't quite angsty…but you'll have to admit, Athrun's past does seem quite dark though…hmmm…did I over react a bit?

Mew Tatsu: Dearka doesn't really have much nightmares…maybe save for the time Mirillia tried to kill him and when Yzak aimed a gun at him.

_Well, next victim…sorry…ahem character…Mr angsty…Shinn Asuka! I promise you, his is going to be quite long and angsty…XD_


	6. Shinn

Disclaimer: Don't own GSD…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinn- My future to protect_

His life was a happy one.

He had a cheerful sister, a caring mother, a capable father.

They stayed in a peaceful island called Orb.

It seemed perfect, as it was the only place where they were free from the war, where Coordinators and Naturals lived in peace. He could have picnics with his family without worrying about the facts that a war would suddenly break out over their heads.

Orb was a safe haven for so many of them, and for the Coordinators to escape from the impending war.

To them, Orb was home.

It was a haven for so many of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You think Orb is a safe haven?**

**You think its paradise?**

**Peace will never be eternal, fool.**

**This is your wishful thinking, your own mere thoughts.**

**You think yourself the luckiest in this world? **

**Just you wait…**

**For every bit of pain you show,**

**I will strip your happiness…bit by bit…**

**Till you are nothing but an empty soul.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They ran. They kept running.

Away form the war that had now pulled Orb into it.

They had hoped that the war would never come to Orb.

But Orb still had been dragged into it.

They kept running…and running…

"My handphone!"

He told them to go ahead; he went back and had just picked up his sister's handphone when…

_Boom!_

He had been swept off his feet; he felt the heat burning on his back.

He felt himself colliding with the hard ground, and the darkness claimed him.

He woke up. Saw the broken bodies of his happy family.

Their bloodied, broken bodies.

He wanted this to a dream. A very bad dream.

But it was a fact.

They were gone. He saw a man trying to help him, turning him from the sight of his dead family.

The pain that tore into his soul was simply unbearable.

He let out an anguished scream that was and would never ever be heard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scar was still fresh.

But he had learned to move on, and he had, with the help of that man, had enlisted into ZAFT and made good friends. Vino, Rey, Lunamaria and Youlan.

He even had the honor of wearing the red uniform of ZAFT, showing that he was an elite.

He piloted the Impulse, which proved its worth when Armory One was raided and he managed to successfully damage the three stolen mobile suits.

He then saw Cagalli Yula Attha, whom he felt was responsible for his family's death.

He would never miss an opportunity to lash out at her, claiming that sugarcoating was indeed a family art of the Atthas.

Impulse seemed to suit him well.

It represented everything out him. Impulsive, brash, headstrong and stubborn.

But in Impulse, he saw Junius Seven nearly dropped on Earth.

In Impulse, he shot down the GINNS responsible for the dropping of Junius Seven.

In Impulse, he told _her_ that he would be the first to burn Orb in the fires of destruction.

In Impulse, he went SEED for the first time.

In Impulse, he disobeyed his superior and got hit.

In Impulse, he watched Heine die.

In Impulse, he watched as Abyss and the Saviour was destroyed.

In Impulse, he cut down Gaia only to reveal the pilot was Stellar.

In Impulse, he watched as Freedom brought down the Destroy with Stellar in it.

In Impulse, he cut down the Freedom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinn's POV_

You took Stellar from me.

You took her away.

I told you to stop!

But did you listen?

Why did you kill Stellar!

I promised to protect her! I promised!

Why did you take her away?

Freedom…

I swear I will take you down myself!

You took Stellar from me.

Now I take you away from your loved ones.

For revenge…for Stellar…

I will destroy you myself…

For Stellar…

Stellar…gomen…I failed to keep my promise…but, I will take down Freedom…

As you lie in the safety of the sea.

No one can hurt you anymore…so…rest in peace…Stellar…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now came Destiny.

With its brilliant plumage of butterfly like wings.

Destiny. How it suited him.

His destiny that he would form by himself.

In Destiny, he shot down the GOUF with Athrun and Meyrin inside.

In Destiny, he brought down the Destroy with Sting in it.

In Destiny, he sliced the Akatsuki's arm off.

In Destiny, he engaged in another battle with Freedom once more.

In Destiny, he found himself facing Athrun Zala once more.

In Destiny, he lost control of his anger and nearly killed Lunamaria.

In Destiny, he got himself shot down by Justice.

What was he thinking while he piloted Destiny?

Was it to protect his future?

Was it to protect the ones he loved?

Then he realized his answer at last.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months later, he stood with Meyrin, Lunamaria and Athrun as they paid their respects to the dead.

There, he met the pilot of the Freedom, Kira Yamato.

There, he finally realized what he was fighting for.

He felt the relief and understanding wash through him.

For the first time in his life,

Shinn Asuka had never felt more home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: YESSS! Finished with chappie 6 last…sorry it took me a long time to update…but there were so many tests and homework that I couldn't find the time to do it…but here it is at last! Hope you enjoy it! Anyway…I'll like to thank these ppl…_

i Mel-Chan i: Thanks for the review, I know Dearka didn't really have much nighmares…mayb save for the time Milly tried to kill him. He had a crush on her rite? Check out being nearly killed by the person you have a crush on…eww…gives me the goosebumps…XD

Kageharu Kaco: Thanks for the review! I hope you've enjoyed this one on Shinn!

_Oh yes…recently I've checked my timetable…the only time I'll b able to update is only on every fri! n sat mayb, if possible… so u can only expect it on every fri…sigh…I hope Shinn's wasn't so angsty…well, mayb quite a bit of coz…anyway, nxt up- Rey! So, cya on the nxt chpt!_


	7. Lunamaria

Disclaimer: I don't own SEED/Destiny kies?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lunamaria- Pain_

She joined ZAFT to protect her homeland.

And to protect her younger sister.

The training was hard and tough,

The instructors were harsh.

Losing some of loved ones during the war, the pain was unbearable.

But Lunamaria Hawke was not one to just weep and cry all the time.

No matter how painful it was.

The only sense of comfort was that,

She had good friends she could rely on.

Rey, Meyrin, Vino, Youlan…and Shinn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You lost so many things at a tender age.**

**But you still keep the gifts I gave you.**

**You have good friends and a kind personality.**

**Use these gifts well,**

**For I can just remove them in a blink of an eye.**

**Pain is a gift.**

**So use it well.**

**For every time I dislike your making of choices,**

**I will remove you of the gifts granted.**

**Because I can take back more than I give out.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She was not a good aimer, but she relied on her instincts to do thing well.

She believed in her faith and everything she did.

And so she honed herself to the very best in her Gunner ZAKU warrior.

In the ZAKU, she first aided the Impulse and the Minerva when Armory One was raided.

In ZAKU, she met Athrun Zala and developed a crush on him.

In ZAKU, she watched as Junius Seven was dropped on Earth.

In ZAKU, she took part in the operation to stop Junius Seven from colliding with Earth.

In ZAKU, she watched as Orb turned against them.

In ZAKU, she faced Abyss who dodged her every attack effortlessly.

In ZAKU, she watched as Abyss blew half of her ZAKU, damaging it badly.

In ZAKU, in her next battle, she failed to stop the missiles from hitting the _Minerva_ and her ZAKU. Her ZAKU was then badly damaged.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lunamaria's POV_

I don't believe this.

I know I was a poor aimer, but for my ZAKU…!

How am I going to protect my sister?

What kind of pilot am I?

I am a ZAFT elite!

I was piloting one of the newest technologies ZAFT had to offer!

A Gunner ZAKU warrior!

If I can't even aim well let alone fight well,

To rely on others to ensure that at least I survive…

What kind of elite am I!

I'm not even fit to be one!

What kind of sister am I!

What kind of person am I who simply can't do anything well!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, she was granted the Impulse Gundam to make up for the loss of her ZAKU.

Impulse…it seemed to suit her well.

After all, which pilot wasn't impulsive on the battlefield?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Impulse, she, Shinn and Rey took part in an operation to totally wipe out Heaven's Base.

In Impulse, she successfully destroyed many of the EA forces, proving once more she was indeed a elite.

In Impulse, she failed her very first mission in killing Djibril as he escaped from Orb.

In Impulse, she flew inside the heart of the Requiem and destroyed the control center.

In Impulse, she flew straight to the _Eternal_, ready to fire on it…until…

"Onee- chan! Please stop!"

_What?_

"Meyrin? On the _Eternal_?"

"Why are you fighting? Why are you fighting? Why can't you tell which one the real Lacus- sama is?"

Then, in Impulse, she then faced off against the DOM troopers.

In Impulse, she tried to stop Shinn from destroying Athrun and the Justice.

But Shinn never heard her pleas.

She watched as the Destiny drew nearer and nearer…

For the first time in her life, Lunamaria Hawke felt the pain.

The pain of a loved one turning against you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Yess! Finished at last! Yes, I know that they had a happy ending in the final plus, but I wanted to stop here, as it was most angsty… anyway, I know I promised to put up the nxt chap on Rey, but I needed more time to plan his as his will be quite angsty…, so I decided to start with Luna first! Sorry about that, guys! I promise nxt up will be Rey! _

_And I'll like to thank these pl for their reviews:_

Kageharu Kaco: Yup, I love the StellarXShinn pairing…but poor Stellar…actually, that was a nice suggestion about Cagalli slapping Shinn, but I think I'll leave the slapping business to Athrun instead…XD, and yes, although there are more girls than guys, I'll most likely jump about…but thxs for telling me anyway!

Darkmoon Fleur: Yup, here you have it! Luna…like I said, I'm really sorry I cant write on Rey yet…but its mostly due to more schwrk…sigh but I promise, nxt one will be Rey! As for Kira…well…since I'm starting with ZAFT 1st…I'm afraid you'll have to wait…''…sorry abt that!

i Mel-chan i: Thanks! True, Shinn is an angsty brat…but like all humans, natural or coordinator, he has a part of him that is worth respecting. For me, what I respect about him is his determination to protect the things he loves.

_So, hope you'll continue to enjoy this story! _


	8. Rey

Disclaimer: Don't own GSD…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rey- My life to own_

He didn't know where he came from.

He only knew and saw the people in white coming in and out.

It scared him.

He didn't know any of them.

Why did they say things he didn't understand?

He always cried and cried.

Maybe this was a natural thing for humans to do,

But for the young Rey, he didn't know that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hugged himself,

It had turned cold.

But at least the people in white left him alone.

Just then, he saw the door open.

He blanched, thinking it was the people in white coming again.

But instead, he saw a man in a red uniform standing there.

The man looked so much like him!

Light blonde hair, and blue eyes.

The man called himself Raww Le Klueze.

At that time, Rey felt safe with this man; it was like he knew him.

Rey had never been happier when Raww took him away from the place of nightmares.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Safe?**

**You wish.**

**A man whose telomeres are short?**

**A man whose secret ambition is to just simply see both sides destroy each other?**

**A man who is filled with sheer hatred and diabolical thoughts?**

**A clone you are…**

**But you certainly lack the will of resisting…**

**Then I shall show you…**

**What man is really like.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Rey's POV_

As a child, I felt safe.

Even when Raww had to go off, and I saw less of him,

I contented myself with Gilbert and my piano.

I played my music, oblivious to the chaotic world outside me.

Soon, as I grew, I felt as if something was happening in my body.

Then I found out I was a clone.

A clone, I reminded myself, the word tasting bitter in my mouth.

To keep my condition under control,

I was given a box of pills by Gilbert.

As time passed, I joined the military and made new friends.

Lunamaria, Vino, Youlan and Shinn.

On the outside, I looked friendly for a time;

But on the inside,

The cold fact that I was a clone would never leave me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His first ever mission in the ZAKU phantom when Armory One was raided.

In ZAKU, he and Lunamaria took on the Abyss and Chaos.

In ZAKU, he discovered that Junius Seven was moving.

In ZAKU, he took part in the operation to destroy Junius Seven before it hit Earth.

In ZAKU, he watched as Orb was forced to turn against them.

In ZAKU, he thanked Gilbert who had watched him grow up and taken care of him.

In ZAKU, he watched as the Minerva came under heavy fire.

In ZAKU, he came back to the laboratory that had haunted him from since young.

In ZAKU, he watched as Luna was shot down.

In ZAKU, he aided Shinn in helping the Extended escape and return to where she had belonged.

"You are returning her?"

"She'll die if she stays here! She'll be treated like a guinea pig!"

In ZAKU, he watched the Destroy Gundam annihilate everything in its path.

In ZAKU, he watched Shinn promise to take down the Freedom.

In ZAKU, he watched as Shinn went SEED and destroyed the Freedom.

He smiled in victory upon seeing the Freedom fall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Athrun Zala defected.

Rey found himself launching in the Legend Gundam as he pursed him.

Legend…

It sounded fitting.

For he, Rey Za Burrel, would be the one to create his own legend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Legend, he watched as the Destiny took down the GOUF with Athrun and Meyrin inside.

In Legend, he got ready to take part in the Battle of Heaven's base.

In Legend, he helped to take down the Destroys.

In Legend, he and Shinn worked together to take down Strike Freedom.

In Legend, he told Shinn that Athrun was a traitor and should not even be listened to.

In Legend, he took down the Destroys and shot Djibril, killing him.

In Legend, he told Shinn that to build Kira Yamato the Ultimate Coordinator, it had to sacrifice so many of its siblings.

In Legend, he told Shinn to protect their future.

In Legend, he told Shinn to protect the world they would built.

In Legend, he faced off Kira Yamato and revealed himself as Raww Le Klueze.

In Legend, he listened in disbelief as _he_ told him that he wasn't Raww but had the control over his own life.

"There is one and only one life to a life! That's why that life is yours! It's not his!"

In Legend, he watched as the Legend got disabled.

In Legend, he then retreated to the Messiah, only to hear what things and do things he never expected.

And he listened to their conversation.

"Because in the end, people don't understand anything."

_Gil…_

"But, we understand that. That we can understand each other and that we're able to change." _He _said.

_What?_

"That's why we want a future. No matter how painful it is, we don't want an unchanging world!"

_No… it can't be true…_

"How arrogant of you." He heard Gilbert say. "Just as I expected from the Ultimate Coordinator."

"_You're_ the one who is arrogant. I'm just another person!"

_Huh?_

"I'm no different from anyone else! The same goes for Lacus!" _He is no different…?_

"But, that's why I have to kill you. Because I understand that." _Kill Gil…?_

"But, between the world you speak of and the world I presented. I wonder which one people desire for? What will you do with the chaotic world once again after you kill me?"

"I'm prepared for it." _He's gonna shoot Gil…! I won't allow that!_

"I will fight." _He _said.

The sound of a single gunshot rang through the room.

_His_ eyes widened, and so did Talia's.

Gilbert's eyes had also widened in disbelief as he felt to the ground, blood streaming from his chest.

_What have I done!_

"Rey!" he heard Talia call out.

_What am I to believe in now?_

"Gil…I am…sorry…"

_But he… wishes for a future…_

_What am I to believe?_

As he heard Talia call out to him and he sank into her embrace…

He saw Raww. A smile on his face, floating away.

For a time, Rey had never felt this way.

The way in which he could live his own life at last…

As the Messiah blew apart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Done at last! At last, I was finished with Rey! Wow…took a lot out of me…but I'm glad I've completed it! Rey was sadly angsty…I think it was worse than Shinn's… but anyway, I've some bad and good news…but first, let me thank some ppl for their reviews!_

Star-Moon-Angel: Thanks for the review! A few more ZAFT characters and I can move on to the Orb's characters!

i Mel-chan i: Sorry abt that…but here's Rey for u guys! And thxs for the compliment…I felt that doing Luna was quite a good shot too…XD

Kageharu Kaco: Yup, I agree with u. Luna has a more happy go lucky personality, and doesn't really show sadness and fear…

Oh yes, I think I'll stick to angsty ones first…mayb once I've gotten the hang of it, I'll be able to start on couples! On a new story, of course…XD

_Well, the bad news is that I wont be able to update nxt fri due to the exams…I can only update on the following week…_

_And the good news is that I'll update two stories on the following week! My next victims…sorry…characters…will be Heine and Talia!_

_So cya on the next chappies! N I hope you'll continue to read! _


	9. Heine

Disclaimer: Don't own Heine nor anyone in Gundam seed…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heine- Shattered life_

From the time he joined ZAFT,

Became a ZAFT elite,

Joined the Hawkins squad,

He never had felt so important.

Then came the Kleuze Squad.

The most well- known and infamous squad.

Most probably due to the fact that their commander was a masked commander.

He heard rumors stating that,

In the Klueze squad,

Never ask why the commander wears a mask.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then the Bloody Valentine war started.

One that would span for two and the half years.

One that would destroy so many lives.

One that started because of nuclear weapons.

One that started because of the destruction of Junius Seven.

One that started because of man's ignorance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He fought the Bloody Valentine war.

And survived it.

He saw the horrors of the war itself.

He saw his comrades fall in front of his eyes.

He saw the Cyclops systems activate and destroyed many of his comrades.

He saw the _Archangel_ involve itself and defect from the EA.

He saw the Freedom fight on the side of Orb.

Freedom was created by ZAFT, but why did it fight on the side of Orb?

Why didn't the Freedom help them?

For God's sake, ZAFT had created it!

So why was it turning on its own people?

Why?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The war finally ended.

But at a cost.

Nuclear weapons were once more fired at PLANTS.

He fought hard to protect his homeland.

His friends, comrades and family.

Each of them were so important to him.

But what if…

He couldn't protect them?

Would he lose them like the way Patrick Zala lost his wife?

Would he?

Then a new weapon was unleashed.

Genesis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched with horror as Genesis wiped out the EA fleet.

Yes, he badly wanted to defeat EAF, but this…!

The war suddenly had seemed to escalate to a new level.

But he was happy when it ended.

For he thought it was finally over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Over?**

**You think with one war ended,**

**Another won't start?**

**Your way of thinking is laughable.**

**People think you as jovial and happy- go –lucky…**

**But I do not.**

**Enjoy the peace while you can…**

**Heine Westenfluss.**

**For there will be a day…**

**For you to learn fear.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Now the Second Bloody Valentine.

Another war.

Spanning for two years or so.

Why wouldn't humans just enjoy the peace?

Did they really want bloodshed?

Did they really want,

To see,

To feel,

To hear,

The anguished, torn, broken soul of a person's blood on their hands?

But thank god,

There was Lacus Clyne to keep the peace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heine's POV_

Great, another war.

Finished fighting one and start another?

Why wouldn't humans just get into the bloody head of theirs that war never solves anything?

Or that you have to kill just because you want survive?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his GOUF, he help escort Lacus (Mia) to make a performance.

In his GOUF, he joined the _Minerva _crew.

In his GOUF, he faced off against Gaia.

In his GOUF, he watched as the Freedom took down ZAKUS and GOUFS.

In his GOUF, he watched as the Freedom disabled his GOUF.

In his GOUF, he failed to see the Gaia.

As the pilot, only intend on taking down the Freedom,

And he in the way,

And the pilot didn't care.

She wanted the Freedom gone.

She activated the beam sabers at both sides.

One sliced straight into the GOUF…

Came out of his stomach…

For the first time in his life…

Heine Westenfluss understood how his life had just shattered.

For he could release no scream as the life fled from him

And for that,

Heine could only hear the scream,

The silent scream.

From his life which had just shattered…

Into tiny pieces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Yeah! Done with Heine! At last thank god…whew…this week was really hectic for me,with exams and all…so it wasn't surprising I kinda broke down 3 times in a week…XD…yup, I said I'll update only sometime next week, but luckily, my exams finished earlier than I thought…but my grades weren't up to mark…glums…hey, why am I toking abt my work anyway? slaps forehead anyway, like to thank those who reviewed! _

Kageharu Kaco: Thanks for the vote of confidence, this is my try…hope you'll like it!

i Mel- Chan i: Now you don't have to wait, here's Heine for ya! And yes, that's y I was willing to sacrifice another week so that I could type on Rey, wanted to make his tragic…XD…jus kidding, Rey's one of my fav characters!

JenEvan: Hee, thanks for reviewing! Like I promised, Heine's chappie here!

_Thxs to all who reviewed! You can expect Talia's chappie sometimes tis week… but not anytime soon, coz i havta make up for my poor grades…sigh…anyway…I hope Heine's wasn't too angsty…I know he didn't make much of a appearance, so his thought during SEED was mostly my take on how he felt during the war… so, I hope you'll enjoy this chappie! anyway, I need your opinion…shld I write a chap on Gilbert too? Pls include in your review! _

_So, cya on the nxt chap! _


	10. Talia

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction, FANFICTION, okay? So I don't own it…TT

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Talia- friends and enemies_

Life was a battlefield.

There was no way of knowing when they themselves would die.

Fate planned for them.

But Destiny was theirs.

They had to create their own Destiny.

But Fate could destroy, take and wipe out any destiny planned.

So, they fought.

But fought against what?

Enemies or Fate?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second Bloody Valentine started.

First Armory One got raided.

Three Gundams were stolen.

Gaia, Chaos and Abyss.

So they sent out the Impulse.

They failed to take down the Gundams,

Got attacked by Bogey- 1,

And the _Minerva _was damaged.

Shortly after the _Minerva _was repaired, they headed to space.

To face off against Bogey- 1.

But they didn't expect the events that would soon start the Second Bloody Valentine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then Junius Seven started to move.

Headed for Earth.

Thousands of lives down there.

What could they do?

Stop the floating graveyard before it crashed onto Earth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In _Minerva, _she watched as Athrun Zala helped them escape.

In _Minerva_, she watched as Junius Seven was broken into pieces.

In _Minerva, _she watched as nuclear weapons were once more launched on PLANTS.

In _Minerva,_ she watched as Orb was forced to turn against them.

In _Minerva, _she watched as Athrun Zala joined their ship.

In _Minerva, _she watched as the Minerva's Tannhauser was disabled by the Freedom.

In _Minerva_, she watched as Shinn and Rey found the Lodonia lab in which the Extendeds were "born".

In _Minerva, _she watched as Shinn brought back the Extended girl.

In _Minerva,_ she watched as Shinn assaulted crew members, and used the Impulse to bring the Extended girl back to the EAF.

In _Minerva,_ she watched in disbelief as the headquarters let Shinn off.

In _Minerva, _she ordered that they attack the _Archangel _even though they had no hostile intentions.

In _Minerva,_ she watched with horror the massive destruction the Destroy Gundam was creating.

In _Minerva,_ she watched as the Impulse took off after the battle.

In _Minerva,_ she watched as the Impulse destroyed the Freedom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In _Minerva,_ she watched as Athrun Zala betrayed them and escaped with Meyrin Hawke.

In _Minerva, _she watched as Shinn and Rey were made members of FAITH.

In _Minerva,_ she took part in the attempt to bring down Heaven's Base.

In _Minerva, _she watched in shock as the Archangel and the Strike Freedom made their appearance.

In _Minerva,_ she watched as the Destiny took on the Akatsuki.

In _Minerva, _she watched with shock as the pilot of Justice was revealed to be Athrun Zala.

In _Minerva,_ she watched as Djibril escaped once more.

In _Minerva,_ she watched with surprise as two Lacuses showed up on the news.

In _Minerva,_ she looked with horror as PLANTS was destroyed.

In _Minerva,_ she watched as Legend destroyed the shuttle with Djibril on it.

In _Minerva,_ she watched as Neo Genesis was uncovered and fired upon the Orb fleet.

In _Minerva, _she watched as the Archangel disabled the Minerva.

In _Minerva,_ she watched as the Minerva lost control and crashed to the Moon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Talia's POV_

I failed my ship.

I failed ZAFT.

I failed everybody.

But I had to do what had should been done in the first place.

As I saluted and left the ship,

My last time seeing the ship,

I could not help but feel that,

My duty was never to ZAFT or to the ship in the first place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talia Gladys never regretted her decision.

_Sometimes, we can't help but feel what we think its right._

_Captain Ramius…would you have done the same?_

Talia Gladys remembered what Murrue had said.

Would Murrue do the same?

As soon as Talia arrived, she saw Gilbert and Kira at gunpoint, talking.

A gunshot rang out.

Gilbert collapsed.

Rey had fired the shot.

He broke down and wept.

Talia gathered Gilbert in her arms.

Their love strong.

As Gilbert lay dying in her arms,

Talia made a last request to Kira.

_I have a son. It's a boy. Tell Captain Ramius to visit him someday._

He had affirmed it and left the place.

With Gilbert in her lap and Rey now in her arms,

As the Messiah blew up around them.

Talia realized who her friends were.

Who her enemies were.

_Had we met before the war…we could have been friends…_

Talia smiled and thought of her friend as the place blew up around her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: All right! Done at last! Sorry for the rushed ending…but I had to do my studies if I wanted to do well for the next test…anyway, thanks to this ppl!_

Mew Tatsu: Don't worry, next up will be Kira!

JenEvan: Thanks for reviewing! And you're welcome…

Kageharu Kaco: Okay, 1 vote for Gil now! scribbles on paper I was hoping I didn't make Heine's too bad…but…it had to be angst…'''

_Okay guys! This is the moment you have been waiting for! drumrolls Due to repeated requests, I decided to jump Meer and start on Kira! YAY! XD _

_Anyway, tis is Talia for you guys! _

_Please R&R! (it will be much appreciated…) XD_


	11. Kira

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam seed or the characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kira- Ultimate Coordinator_

He led a normal life.

He knew he was a Coordinator.

But that didn't bother him.

He had his friends,

He had his family.

What more could he ask for?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While he was at the moon training,

He met Athrun Zala.

They became the best of friends.

Inseparable, and close as brothers.

Until he had to leave.

But Athrun left a gift.

A bird which he named Tori.

_You will join me at PLANTS soon, won't you?_

He watched as Athrun left.

Never did he realize that they would soon,

Fight for the opposite enemy.

And from true friends turn out to enemies.

Each bearing vengeance.

Deep in their hearts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He soon moved to Heliopolis with his family.

He made new friends.

Tolle, Kuzzey, Ssigh, Miriallia.

He even developed a crush on Ssigh's fiancée, Fllay.

He was happy,

Had a good education.

But he didn't know,

In the next few hours,

His life would change forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He thought he had seen a boy.

The person just leaned against the wall and stayed silent.

They had some fun,

And suddenly the alarms blared.

ZAFT was attacking?

But why?

The visitor then ran to one side,

And he followed.

And a blast knocked away her cap, revealing her as a girl.

She asked for access to a prohibited area,

And he brought her there.

Only to come face to face with mobile suits.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is where your fate comes in.**

**Kira Yamato.**

**Fate never withdraws from a challenge.**

**But she can toy with it.**

**If she can, so can I.**

**How nice would it be,**

**If I was the one to control your life?**

**How many killings,**

**I wonder,**

**Can I do,**

**With you as my little puppet,**

**And I, the master controlling the strings?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He shoved the girl into a shelter and ran to find another shelter.

He then saw that the ZAFT troops and infiltrated the place.

He saw the woman's bewildered face as she saw him.

She shot down a ZAFT troop and saw her take a hit on the shoulder.

By him.

By Athrun.

_Athrun…?_

As he watched Athrun run to the other gundam, the Aegis,

And the woman took the Strike,

He couldn't help but feel apprehensive.

The woman proved to be an amateur.

Almost using the Strike's foot to squash his friends.

He told her to move aside while he reprogrammed the OS,

With the woman looking both impressed and amazed.

The Strike began to move more efficiently.

He even took down the GINN, but the pilot self destructed it and escaped.

Later, when the woman woke up, she tried to shoot them.

_We saved you and this is how you thank us!_

_I can't let you go; what you just saw was a top- secret military unit._ She said.

_I can't do anything; I have to release you to the proper authorities._

The ZAFT forces were soon attacking.

Kira then switched to the Launcher pack; Phase shift was reactivated.

He successfully damaged the CGUE that was trying to attack him.

He then retreated to the Archangel where he received bewildered stares from the crew.

_A kid? Piloting the Strike? Impossible!_

He then met Mwu La Fllaga, the person who would next have a huge impact on his life.

He saw Murrue Ramius try to help him, explaining why she had let him pilot the Strike.

_You are a Coordinator, are you not?_

He saw his friends shocked expressions, and a worried look in Murrue's face.

_Yes…I'm a first generation Coordinator._

He saw the guards raising their guns, prepared to fire.

_What do you mean by this! Kira may be a Coordinator, but he's our friend! He saved us and all of you here! _Tolle snapped.

_Put your guns down, he isn't the enemy! He may be one of the Coordinators moved here to avoid the war, isn't it, Kira?_ She smiled, looking at him.

He then took a rest, as his friends talked about him.

When Murrue requested for him to join them,

_I want no part of this! Leave us out of this!_

_Archangel has to go to battle soon. You are the only one who can protect the ship as my unit is still under repair._

He had reluctantly agreed to help, and the Strike was equipped with the Sword pack.

He was soon engaged in a battle with the pilot of the GINN that self- destructed itself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Strike, he destroyed Miguel's unit.

In Strike, he came face to face with Athrun once more.

_Ath…Athrun? Why are you here…?_

_Why are you in that mobile suit! Athrun asked._

In Strike, he watched as Heliopolis broke around him.

In Strike, he was separated from Aegis once more.

In Strike, he retrieved a life pod and brought it back to the Archangel.

In Strike, he wondered if he wanted to fight at all.

In Strike, he watched his friends don EA uniforms, telling him that they wanted to help him.

In Strike, he told Mwu he wanted to fight to protect his friends.

In Strike, he and Mwu used their strategy and successfully damaged the Vesalius.

In Strike, he watched as the Blitz caused the fall of Artemis.

In Strike, he watched as Miriallia let a thousand origami flowers float out of her arms.

In Strike, he saved Lacus Clyne.

In Strike, he watched as he failed to save Fllay's father.

In Strike, he watched as he returned Lacus Clyne to Athrun, who was in Aegis.

_Why don't you come with us, Kira?_

_I can't…Lacus…I have friends whom I wish to protect onboard the Archangel…_

_But do you know I will have to shoot you down, Kira? I have to defeat you…_

In Strike, he watched as Murrue let him off even though he had violated the rules.

In Strike, he went SEED for the first time.

In Strike, he caused Yzak to get a scar on his face.

In Strike, he watched as Murrue allowed him to leave.

In Strike, he watched as he failed to save the little girl whom he had come to like, with her air of innocence, and her gift of the origami flower to thank him for protecting them.

In Strike, he watched as he plummeted down to Earth, heart and body feeling empty.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Strike, he watched as they landed in the desert.

In Strike, he watched as swore he wouldn't let anyone else die.

In Strike, he watched himself kill in cold- blood.

In Strike, he met the girl whom he had saved in Heliopolis.

In Strike, he watched the disbelief on the resistance fighters' faces, as well as the shocked look on Cagalli's face.

In Strike, he watched as he killed Andrew Waltfelt and Aisha by accident.

In Strike, he watched as Cagalli's Sky grasper was shot down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Strike, he watched as he was requested to create a Naturals OS for the Astrays.

In Strike, he watched as he killed Nicol, who was in Blitz.

In Strike, he watched as Athrun killed Tolle.

In Strike, he and Athrun went SEED and had a massive battle, in which the Aegis self- destructed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up and found himself with Lacus Clyne.

Under her care, he gradually regained his health,

But he was thinking,

Brooding over the fact if he ever should kill or not.

When he learned that ZAFT was going to attack Alaska,

He remembered his friends, Murrue- san, Mwu- san, Murdoch…

He wanted to protect them.

And so, upon learning his intentions,

Lacus granted him the Freedom Gundam.

_Why did you give this to me?_

_Because you need it in order to do what you have to do, and that the will and power itself is never enough. _

He remembered her words as he sped towards Earth.

_Archangel, wait for me. I'm coming!_

_-----------------_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he left the atmosphere, he watched as a GINN got ready to fire on the Archangel bridge crew.

_No! I won't allow you!_

He fire a shot and disabled the GINN.

As he landed in front of the Archangel,

The Freedom Gundam spread its wings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Freedom, he watched as he battled with the Duel once more, knowing what he really wanted to fight for.

In Freedom, he watched as the Cyclops destroyed the innocent lives.

In Freedom, he watched as Murrue agreed to his request to disallow anyone from touching the Freedom.

In Freedom, he was reunited with his friends once more.

In Freedom, he watched as Mwu became the new pilot of the repaired Strike.

In Freedom, he watched as Orb came under attack from the EAF.

In Freedom, he faced off against the Raider, Calamity and the Forbidden gundams.

In Freedom, he watched as Athrun in the Justice gundam, aided him.

In Freedom, he and Athrun repaired their past and became friends again.

In Freedom, he watched as the Onogoro Island blew up along with Uzumi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Freedom, he found out that Cagalli was his sister.

In Freedom, he watched as the Dominion fire a volley of missiles at him.

In Freedom, he went SEED once more and destroyed all the missiles.

In Freedom, he learned the truth behind his birth and saved Mwu before Raww killed him.

In Freedom, he watched as he failed to save Fllay.

In Freedom, he watched as ZAFT deployed GENESIS.

In Freedom, he watched as the Strike was destroyed trying to protect the Archangel.

In Freedom, he finished what Mwu had failed to do; to rid of Raww.

Their battle had resulted in Fllay's death, the severely damaged Freedom, and the Providence destroyed.

He cried with relief as he watched Tori fly by, and when his friends came for him.

Kira Yamato had never felt more relieved as he felt the burden free from him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 2 years since the war ended.

But peace did not last,

For soon, the falling of Junius Seven would trigger another Bloody Valentine.

He never thought that he would soon have to return to the battlefield once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kira's POV_

Another war.

Another war which will result in bloodshed.

Why is it that Naturals and Coordinators cannot live in peace?

Why must there be a war to settle such trivial matters?

I don't want to fight again…

But I know better.

For soon,

When the time comes.

I will have to join the war again…

But then,

Who will I be fighting for?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It looked like any normal night.

But tonight was the night,

Where he would have to return in Freedom once more,

To protect the woman he loved dearly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Freedom, he disabled the Asshus before they self- destructed.

In Freedom, he disrupted the forced wedding Cagalli was going through by "kidnapping" her.

In Freedom, he suddenly showed up and disabled the Minerva's Tanhausser.

In Freedom, he watched as Orb turned against Cagalli.

In Freedom, he caused the death of Heine Westenfluss.

In Freedom, he and Athrun fought for the difference sides again.

In Freedom, he watched as Athrun broke his sister's heart.

In Freedom, he protected the shuttle with Lacus in it as she returned to PLANTS.

In Freedom, he brought Miriallia to the Archangel to take her place once more as the Communications officer.

In Freedom, he took down the Chaos.

In Freedom, he went SEED and disabled the Saviour Gundam.

_Cagalli's crying right now, and you are destroying the very thing she protects! Why can't you understand her? Why can't you!_

_Kira…_

In Freedom, he watched Cagalli cry in despair and grief.

In Freedom, he wondered why he was fighting Athrun again.

_Why am I fighting again?_

_For Cagalli? For Lacus? For my future?_

_Is this the world Klueze envisioned?_

_A world where war never ends, where people cry for their lost ones?_

_Where people think that the opposite sides is their enemies?_

_Why can't they be friends?_

_Why must they be enemies?_

_If I can be good friends with Miriallia, Murrue- san…_

_Why can't they?_

_Why must Klueze be right?_

_Why?_

He pondered over these questions,

Wondering who would give him the answer.

But the answer came from a captain who had been like a mentor, a sister, to him.

_You have been fighting so hard, so you must be tired._

_I was just thinking…why do I have to fight Athrun again?_

_Athrun- kun fights to protect the things he cares, like you._

_But…_

_I believe fighting to protect something you love isn't wrong, but sometimes, people just do it the wrong way._

_I look forward to the day where both of you will fight side by side again. Until then, try to stay alive, alright?_

As Kira pondered over her answer, he realized how right Murrue had been.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Freedom, he watched as the Destroy Gundam wiped out many innocent lives.

In Freedom, he felt a familiar connection to the pilot of the Windam.

In Freedom, he watched the pilot of the Impulse talk to the pilot of the Destroy.

In Freedom, he damaged the Destroy severely.

In Freedom, he watched the man who claimed to be Neo Lorrnoke looked alike like his _senpai, _Mwu La Fllaga.

In Freedom, he watched as Murrue cried in grief upon learning he didn't remember anything about her.

_Mwu- san!_

_Who is this Mwu?_

Neo asked.

_He doesn't remember Murrue- san?_

_It must be hard for the captain…_Murdoch had said.

_I believe that man is Mwu- san…he just lost his memory…_

In Freedom, he found himself defeated by the Impulse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had felt lost without the Freedom, as he believed he couldn't protect anyone.

_Lacus- sama is coming soon, until then, be patient. _Murrue had told him.

He and Athrun were then reunited after he defected from ZAFT.

He was soon informed that the Eternal was under attack.

Worried about Lacus, he took the Strike Booster and headed for the Eternal.

_Lacus!_

_Kira…?_

_It's you…?_

_I'm sorry, Waltfelt- san, but I was worried!_

_Since you're here, go get your new unit!_

As soon as he got the Strike Freedom, Kira Yamato knew he could protect the things he loved once more.

In Strike Freedom, he lended a hand to Cagalli, who was in the Akatsuki.

In Strike Freedom, he watched as Infinite Justice took part in the battle.

In Strike Freedom, he faced off against Destiny and Legend.

In Strike Freedom, he watched as Lacus cut into the fake Lacus's transmission.

In Strike Freedom, he watched as Cagalli handed the Akatsuki over to Neo.

In Strike Freedom, he bid farewell to his sister as they went to space to fight.

In Strike Freedom, he watched as Mia die protecting Lacus.

In Strike Freedom, he watched as Lacus grieved over Mia.

In Strike Freedom, they realize that Orb would be the next target for Requiem.

In Strike Freedom, he faced against Rey.

_Your existence is something that should have never been forgiven!_

_Can't you guess who I'm?_

_I'm Raww Le Klueze!_

_Your life is yours to own! It's not his!_

Kira yelled back as he disabled the Legend.

In Strike Freedom, he watched in horror as the Orb fleet was wiped out.

In Strike Freedom, he entered the Messiah to confront Gilbert Dullindal.

"Because in the end, people don't understand anything."

"But we understand that. That we can understand each other and that we're able to change." Kira snapped back.

"That's why we want a future. No matter how painful it is, we don't want an unchanging world!" Kira continued.

"How arrogant of you." Gilbert said. "Just as I expected from the Ultimate Coordinator."

"_You're_ the one who is arrogant. I'm just another person! I'm no different from anyone else! The same goes for Lacus!"

"But, that's why I have to kill you. Because I understand that." Kira spoke again.

"But, between the world you speak of and the world I presented. I wonder which one people desire for? What will you do with the chaotic world once again after you kill me?" Gilbert said, smirking.

"I'm prepared for it. I will fight." Kira finished.

A gunshot rang in the room as he saw Gilbert fall.

The following events made him feel sad, but he couldn't do anything.

But there was one thing he could do…

_I have a child. It's a boy. Please tell Captain Ramius to visit him some day._

_I will._

As Kira left, he never looked back.

The Ultimate Coordinator was just a title.

But he was Kira Yamato,

Not the Ultimate Coordinator.

He would live his own life the way he had planned it,

Not because he was the Ultimate Coordinator.

Not because Raww promised that he, Kira Yamato, very existence mean that,

The world would forever be plunged into darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Wow…14 pages long, Kira's got a long history, amazing! I just finished this story at 1 plus in the morning…anyway, I'll like to thank Mew Tatsu for your review, it was encouraging! Anyway, next up, Lacus! Please take note I won't go accordingly now, the characters will be jumpy from now onwards…_

_Please R&R!_


	12. Lacus

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own gundam seed…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lacus- Silent hopes_

She led a happy life.

Lived in her world surrounded by Haros and music.

Content to be by her father's side,

And be the princess she was.

Made a memorial representative to the fall of Junius Seven.

Lacus Clyne could be called naïve,

But she stuck to her dreams firmly,

A dream in which the world would be at peace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On her way to commemorate the victims of Junius Seven,

Her ship had some problems.

She was ejected from the ship in the lifepod.

And surprisingly, saved by the pilot of Strike.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was shocked to find out she was on an EA ship,

And not a one from ZAFT.

But she thanked them for saving her.

She then saw a fierce looking woman order the people to go back to work.

But by then,

She had taken interest in a certain brown- haired pilot.

She waved to him as he walked away.

She openly admitted that she was the daughter of the Supreme Chairman.

And she hoped that the EAF had decided to stop fighting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Archangel, she realized that the Natural Fllay didn't like her.

In Archangel, she realized that she was a potential target for the EAF.

In Archangel, she realized that she had probably no chance of going back to ZAFT.

In Archangel, she realized that Kira was a Coordinator.

In Archangel, she lived in her own world as the battleship when into battle status.

In Archangel, she watched as the Natural Fllay and Natarle used her to get the enemy to back down.

She watched as Fllay threatened to kill her unless they backed off from her father's ship.

But the ZAFT still destroyed her father's ship.

During the moment, Lacus couldn't understand the feeling she momentarily felt.

It was an unmistakable feeling of fear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, after the battle ended,

She saw Kira crying,

She asked him what the matter was and wiped away his tears.

She realized that Athrun was his best friend and he didn't want to hurt him.

She realized that Athrun made his Tori as well.

And she watched in amazement as he told her he was returning her to ZAFT.

And she watched as Kira said that he had friends he wanted to protect,

As he refused to go with her and Athrun.

Again, Lacus didn't know why,

But suddenly, she felt very attached to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On board the Vesalius, she watched as Athrun told her he was fighting a war and had no time to smile.

On board the Vesalius, she thought of Kira.

As they neared PLANTS, Athrun told her she had to go back. He had felt bad, but he still left her.

She thanked Raww and told Athrun she hoped to see him soon.

She later asked herself what they were fighting for, as that question made the war very difficult.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, when Athrun dropped by her house, she talked to him about Kira and Tori.

She told Athrun things must be hectic at ZAFT.

She silently longed to see Kira again, with his childish air around him.

But she didn't to expect to see him so beaten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he woke up after the destruction of the Strike, he saw her first.

As time went by, he slowly recovered.

She listened as he told her of how his hands were stained with the people he had killed.

And she told him he had probably saved many people and took him to eat something.

Then she watched as he reacted violently when told that the target for Operation Spit- break was Alaska, not Panama.

She realized he had friends there, and he wanted to help them.

She knew what she did next would brand her as a traitor to ZAFT,

But she didn't regret it.

She gave him a ZAFT uniform and taught him the regulations.

She then brought him to the hangar where the Freedom was.

_Why…why are you giving me this?_

_Because I believe you will need it to do the things you want and having the will and power itself isn't enough._

He thanked her, and she watched as he took off.

_I gave you the Freedom…because I want to give you the freedom you desperately needed…_

Shortly after that, she was officially branded a traitor.

Her home was destroyed, and she went to the auditorium where she sang in front of the crowds.

There, she confronted Athrun.

_If I was your enemy, would you shoot me, Athrun Zala of ZAFT!_

She watched as Athrun looked shocked, unable to answer, looking more shocked when she told him Kira lived.

_What do you fight for?_

_For the medals that you are awarded? Or your father's order?_

But in the end, he still protected her, as she walked away with Martin DaCosta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, she used a private transmission to speak against Patrick Zala.

And later, as she set off from her hiding place, she did not realize yet that her father had died.

Later, she hijacked the _Eternal._

And was reunited with Kira, and wept in his arms as she told him about her father's death.

Even as he comforted her, Lacus could not help but feel guilty.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onboard the Eternal, she watched as he mistook her for a girl he had sworn to protect.

Onboard the Eternal, she watched as he vowed he would never cry again.

_Its okay to cry when you feel like it._

_After all, isn't that why all humans cry? _She had asked.

He had looked at her with surprise.

She watched his eyes fill up, and he cried on her lap.

She watched as well when he finally fell asleep, the remaining tears floating around.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She watched with horror as a new weapon was unleashed.

Genesis.

She watched as it wiped out the Moon base.

As she got the Clyne Faction ready to move out, she gave Kira a ring.

_Please bring this back to me…_

_I will…that's a promise…_

She watched with fear as the Freedom and the Providence engage in a battle.

One that seemed to leave the Freedom destroyed.

But the fear turned to relief upon seeing him again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second Bloody Valentine war had started.

But this time, they were neutral.

She watched with Kira as the remains of Junius Seven came crashing down to Earth.

Later, as they evacuated to the shelters, she saw the panicked faces of the children.

Lacus hugged them close, and sang.

_konna ni tsumetai tobira no fukaku de_

_anata wa hitori de nemutteru…_

The children raised their heads and looked at her as she sang.

Meanwhile a fragment of Junius Seven flew overhead and crashed onto the ground, spreading destruction.

_Inori no utagoe…_

A building nearby was destroyed into nothing but splinters…

More fragments flew ahead…

_Sabishii nohara wo…_

The fragments landed on the seas and grassy plains…

_Chiisana hikari ga terashiteta_

Auel, Sting and Stellar watched from the space, with Stellar asking if they were going to die.

_Anata no yume wo miteta_

Stellar's eyes only reflected more fear…

_Kodomo no you ni waratteta_

Fragments after fragments crashed onto buildings and wiping them out totally.

_Natsukashiku…_

More fragments crashed down…

_Mada tooku…_

The fragments continued to fly above like shooting stars…

_Sore wa mirai no yakusoku…_

Another fragment slammed into a statue…

_Itsuka midori no asa ni_

A tsunami dove straight towards a city…

_Itsuka tadorisukeru to_

Djibril sat down and stroked his cat, watching the destruction unfold…

_Fuyugareta kono sora wo shinjiteiru kara…_

_Fields of hope…_

_Fields of hope…_

_Fields of hope…_

Gilbert Dullindal sat there…watching the destruction as well…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after that, Athrun came to visit.

It was clear that he was troubled.

But Lacus had other things to worry about.

Less than a few weeks after she moved into Andrew's home,

There was an attempt on her life.

And that was when she watched as the Freedom took to the skies again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, they "kidnapped" Cagalli from her wedding.

And they tricked the fake Lacus by impersonating as her, and she watched with sadness as she left the Freedom.

Later, she received word that Kira's gundam had been destroyed.

The Eternal was also found out, and they were forced to escape.

Help came in the form of Strike and Kira.

Lacus was happy to see him, and so was he.

As she brought him to the Strike Freedom, she could not help but feel apprehensive.

Later, as he successfully disabled the ZAKUs and GOUFs as well as the Nazca ships,

And returned to her,

As she clutched tightly to the book containing the Destiny Plan.

Both traded a smile as they made their way to Earth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She then rode in the Infinite Justice and broke off to help the Archangel while Kira when to help the Akatsuki.

She then asked Athrun how he was and if he was ready to fight in the Infinite Justice once more.

She stopped Murrue from preventing Athrun from going out.

She later than cut into Meer Campbell's broadcast, who was the fake Lacus.

The shock on the fake Lacus face was no doubt of horror.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But even she had her share of happy moments,

Lacus Clyne never denied that she had partially been the reason why her father had died.

But this time, she never realized that she would soon cause the death of another person.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She watched as Meer died to save her.

Meer's blood staining her clothes.

Lacus read her diary and was shocked by the contents.

As she grieved over Meer's death,

With Kira comforting her.

Lacus Clyne could not deny that,

Hopes that were silent would never be realized.

Because her hand had been stained by the death of two people she had learned to care for.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Yes! Done at last! Sorry for the lack of updates, last week was a really hectic week for me…anyway, here's Lacus for all of ya! I know Lacus had more like cheerful moments, but there was no doubt she would have felt guilty over their deaths…rite? So tat's y I decided to stop here. Makes it look more angsty…XD…anyway, thxs to those who reviewed! _

Mew Tatsu: Well, here's Lacus! Pretty short, but she didn't like, make much of an appearance in destiny…

jackie-88-ac: Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed tis one!

Kageharu Kaco: Thanks for reviewing! Yes it was kinda hard to write Lacus, but, she does have her share of angst too…XD

Kiheada: Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad to noe you like the chap on Kira...

i Mel-Chan i: Well, you get your wish now! Here's Lacus for ya!

_Wow! Kira's chap was obviously the favorite…haha…but anyway, next up…Tolle! That's right, Milly's boyfriend! WAHAHA! Sorry…got a bit exicted…XD_

_Anyway, pls R&R! Thxs! N cya on the nxt chap!_


	13. Tolle

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam seed yadda yadda yadda…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tolle- Goodbye_

Tolle Koenig considered himself lucky.

He had good friends like Ssigh, Kuzzey and Kira.

He had a wonderful girlfriend, who was caring and kind.

He still remembered their kiss under the tree.

Tolle could call this fantasy,

But it was still reality in every way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heliopolis was every neutral's people dream.

There, everybody was friends.

Coordinator or Natural.

No one cared, because all were friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just like any normal day.

They went to study, hangout.

He even got the honor of practically scaring Kira.

That was when they found out that the war was reaching a climax.

Worried as he was,

He would not give Miriallia the worry of his fear.

They made their way to the Morgenroete factory,

And there they met a mysterious stranger.

He later then snuck up on Kira and choked him.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sped to the nearest shelter,

After realizing that ZAFT was attacking.

But all the shelters seemed to be full.

As they ran outside, they saw two Gundams fighting.

And narrowly missed getting squashed under the Strike's leg.

When they came onboard the Archangel, they realized that Kira was a Coordinator.

He watched with shock as the soldiers aimed theirs their guns at Kira.

_Kira may be a Coordinator, but he isn't the enemy! He's our friend!_

_He just saved your lives, and this is how you thank him?_

He watched as Kira then soon joined to fight on the side of the EAF.

Suddenly, Tolle realized they had taken advantage of Kira;

Why was he doing his very best to help them,

When they were, in actual fact, not doing anything to help him at all?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He requested the captain to take them in and let them be part of the crew.

They all saw Kira's look of surprise as he saw them donning EA uniforms,

And helping out the crew.

In Archangel, they watched fearfully as the 4 other stolen MS cornering Kira,

Placing him at a disadvantage.

The Strike's phase shift armor was down.

They watched in shock as the Aegis clamped on the Strike to bring him back to the ZAFT forces.

And breathed a sigh of relief as Mwu saved Kira in his Moebius Zero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, as they landed on Artemis,

They look on with shock as the people pointed guns at them.

And he could only watch angrily when the people forced Kira to unlocked the OS.

But when the Blitz gundam attacked, Tolle could not help but,

Feel grateful to ZAFT for once.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, after they were within a safe distance,

He made Fllay apologise to Kira.

He later then watched with shock at victims of Junius Seven.

He found the Coordinator Lacus Clyne interesting,

For she was kind and caring like Kira.

And made the effort to make friends, not caring if they were Naturals or not.

He then watched Kira help Lacus return to ZAFT,

Although it was against many of the military regulations.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they later meet up with the 8th fleet,

They thought they could go home.

And were happy to know that their family was safe.

But later, Tolle decided to stay.

Because he realized he could not always rely on Kira.

He would stay,

To fight,

To protect,

His family, his friends,

And most importantly,

The person he cared for deeply…

And he made his choice.

Tearing up his discharge sheet,

He followed his friends,

And his heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, they realized that instead of landing at Alaska.

They had landed on the ZAFT controlled area of North Africa.

And they couldn't help but remember that Kira was a Coordinator.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short time later, he decided to try out the new Sky grasper.

When after they drifted near the Red Sea,

Tolle confessed that this was his first time seeing the sea,

For he had lived on Heliopolis in his entire life.

He chided Miriallia gently when she deliberately scared Kuzzey.

They watched later as Orb threatended to shoot them down even though Archangel was under Orb.

And there they found out that the daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha,

Cagalli Yula Athha,

Was actually onboard the Archangel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were later reunited with their parents,

And had a long chat with them.

But never did Tolle expect,

This would be his very last time seeing his parents.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stayed a little longer in Orb.

And he told Kira that he could pilot the Sky grasper.

He knew he couldn't rely on Kira all the time,

And he badly wanted to help.

Despite knowing very clearly that,

Death could claim him anytime it wished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He took part in his very first battle alongside the Hawk of Endymion.

Taking the Skygrasper with the Sword pack.

He dodged attack after attack.

And helped Kira attacked the Blitz.

And he watched as Kira destroyed the Blitz.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Strike was being attacked,

By Aegis.

By his best friend.

Kira's best friend.

But wasn't he,

Tolle,

Kira's friend too?

So he launched.

Milly's last greetings.

His friend's warning.

Too late.

Death claimed him fast.

So what if he managed to draw Aegis away from the Strike.

The Aegis threw its shield.

It flew towards him.

He could only stare in shock.

He never got to see Kira's look of horror,

Milly's unbelieving eyes,

Ssigh's shocked look,

Kuzzey's silent yell,

As his Sky grasper blew up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Foolish mortal.**

**You were given a life to live.**

**Why did you give it up?**

**Despite knowing the risk?**

**You know that Death would claim you.**

**But why did you still do it?**

**I gave you the chances you needed.**

**But you gave them up.**

**Its too late for regrets.**

**For you never said your goodbyes.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! I was down with schwrk an tests…(sheehz, I'm going nuts...)...anyway, updates will not be frequent, that's all I can say…gomen! But I'll try my best…don't worry, once my nxt hectic 3 wks r over, the updates will be up again!_

_Next up: Meer!_

_And thx to all who reviewed! Arigato! Cya on the nxt chap!_

_And pls review for tis one…TT_


	14. Meer

Disclaimer: I own the comics only…XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meer- Illusions_

She was a nobody.

Meer Campbell was a nobody.

She was just a normal person.

Born with black hair,

Small eyes,

And freckles.

To everybody,

Meer Campbell was just Meer Campbell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sang like Lacus Clyne.

Everyone commented that she sang as well as Lacus Clyne,

That she could be Lacus.

Maybe,

That could make up for her looks,

Her attitude,

And her normal life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was Lacus Clyne number one fan.

She hoped that one day,

She could be like Lacus.

Her wish would soon come true,

But would not be the way she wanted it to be.

Instead,

It would become her nightmare.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She never thought the chance would come early.

As she was getting ready to perform,

Two men suddenly came up to her.

They requested for her to sing a song.

She did.

The next thing she knew,

She was to go for a plastic surgery.

To have the looks of Lacus Clyne,

To have the power of Lacus Clyne as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up.

What did she see?

Not her ugly face,

But Lacus Clyne's face.

Lacus Clyne.

Her favorite idol.

And she was wearing her face!

Wasn't it an honor?

Wasn't it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was just the substitute.

To her, it would be difficult,

But she would try her best.

She would do it to perfection.

She had Lacus Clyne's photos everywhere.

She would see how she sang and danced,

She would see how she was by her father's side.

Then she would try to understand what Lacus's mannerisms and way she spoke.

She would often ask for opinions,

And she would try her very best.

What Lacus Clyne never did,

She could do it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then one day,

She met Gilbert Dullindal.

The Chairman of PLANTS.

And she saw him!

He talked for a while,

And she realized that Junius Seven had fallen on Earth,

And hatred was rampant.

She also realized that the Lacus wasn't on PLANTS.

So she would be her substitute and sing for peace.

She also met Athrun Zala.

He was cool and handsome.

And he was Lacus fiancé,

Was he not?

She didn't know his heart belonged to another.

And she thought that he was still in love with Lacus.

And she hoped that she could be friendly with him as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The _Minerva_ entered the Mahamul base.

And she was there,

The fake Lacus Clyne,

Singing a upbeat version of Shizukana Yoru Ni.

Holding a concert for the ZAFT soldiers.

She was happy while she watched the soldiers sing along,

And felt that this job wasn't that bad after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The _Minerva_ docked at the coastal city of Diocuia.

And the crew were amazed that she was there.

On a pink ZAKU.

When she had first seen the ZAKU,

She felt so proud and shocked.

She then vowed to work harder.

So that she would make ZAFT proud.

Make Dullindal proud,

So that she would not feel as if,

She was being used.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After her concert,

She went to the building where Athrun and the others were at.

She called out his name and ran towards him.

She snubbed Lunamaria,

And the others were soon very disturbed by her appearance.

But she didn't care,

All she cared was her date with Athrun.

When his mind was on the Archangel and Kira.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She tried.

She tried to gain his attention.

She tried to act like his fiancée.

But everytime,

She found herself turned down.

She had snubbed Lunamaria once more.

It caused plenty of misunderstanding,

And she still did not understand that,

Athrun was getting fed up with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then,

After her concert was coming to a close,

She was ready to return to PLANTS.

However, the fake Lacus was there before her,

And had hijacked the shuttle.

Furious as she was,

She could not help but realized she was dangerously close to losing her identity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was in a happy mood.

At least, until she heard some bad news.

The shuttle mean to bring her to PLANTS had been hijacked earlier,

And ZAFT was dispatched and found the shuttle,

But there was no one inside.

Later, as she went to find Dullindal,

She spotted a photo of Athrun with Kira, Lacus and Miriallia.

Then she realized how much danger they were in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She told Athrun to stop acting suspicious.

He asked her what she meant by that,

And she told him about the conversation she had overheard.

She watched as he crushed up the photo she had given him,

Feeling afraid when the door knocked all of a sudden.

He commented that the Chairman was smart,

All the while trembling with suppressed anger.

_He understands me very well._

_Its true; I can't become the fighting puppet he wants me to be._

_No matter how just his speech sounds to me…! _Athrun snapped.

_What? What is Athrun saying!_

He shattered the glass window, and jumped out,

Luring the soldiers, who wished he would stop struggling,

And he knocked them out and told her to hurry.

She followed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ran down the stairs quickly.

Suddenly she stopped and called out his name.

She asked him why.

_The Chairman only has use for those who will carry out tasks he approves of._

_A Lacus that is convenient for him, and me, the mobile suit pilot!_

_But you can't possibly keep doing what you've been doing forever!_

_If it came down to that, you'll eventually be killed as well!_

_That's why you need to come with me!_

All her flashbacks as Lacus Clyne came back.

And she hesistated.

_I…I'm Lacus!_

_Meer! Athrun snapped._

_No! I'm Lacus! I'm Lacus!_

_I want to be Lacus!_

_You…Athrun's face wore a look of shock._

_Who cares if it's only a assigned task? You can just follow his orders! There's nothing wrong with living like that!_

She tried to get him to return to ZAFT.

But he refused,

Ultimately running off without her, a shadow of disappointment and anger on his face.

She could do nothing,

Except to sit down and weep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later she learned that Athrun had ran off with another girl.

And that the Destiny gundam had cut down the GOUF Athrun was in.

Without knowing it, she was losing her sense of direction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meer's POV_

I told him to come with me!

Wasn't it better to be a puppet?

Wasn't it?

I want to be Lacus, I want to be her!

I don't want to be me!

I hate the old me!

I want to be the Lacus Clyne everyone loves!

Why can't he accept that?

Why can't he?

Why can't he understand how I feel!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle and hunt for Djibril was not over.

He had escaped.

And as Cagalli was having her broadcast, she broke in.

She said how children were being used in warfare,

And why Orb was sheltering people like him.

Then, all of a sudden,

A nightmare she hoped would never come true,

Lacus Clyne cut into her broadcast after speaking to Cagalli.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She tried to talk,

But each time,

Lacus interrupted her.

Dullindal ordered her broadcast to be stopped,

And all of a sudden, Athrun's words came back to her.

_A Lacus that is convenient for him, and me, the mobile suit pilot!_

_If it came down to that, you'll eventually be killed as well!_

_Why didn't I go with him went I had the chance?_

_Because I wanted to be Lacus Clyne._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She was told to keep a low profile.

She never realized how much she was being toyed with.

She never realized that the minutes to her life was ticking away,

She never knew how she as a pawn would be soon out of the chessboard,

She never realized that she would soon,

Meer Campbell the fake Lacus,

Would no longer have an existence in this world,

Because she did not know who she was anymore.

Lacus Clyne, or Meer Campbell?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Foolish Coordinator._

_I gave you a last chance._

_You refused my gift._

_And Fate never forgives._

_Now I want you,_

_To pay back twice the amount,_

_You made me put in,_

_For giving you a last chance._

_Remember this, _

_Fate never forgives._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Too late she realized her mistake.

Too late she realized that Dullindal sent her away so she would be killed.

Too late she finally accepted her identity.

As Meer Campbell,

As she died in Lacus arms after being shot.

She wanted to be Lacus didn't she?

But this wasn't the way she wanted it.

Now it was too late for regrets.

Far too late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! My exams were really hectic, and I had a couple of breakdowns…anyway, here's Meer for you guys! Oh yes, I'll like to thank the following people for their reviews…_

Alone in a new place: Thanks for reviewing! I will be taking up the suggestion soon, so look out for the chapter! Oh yes, I love your Mwurrue fanfics too!

Kageharu Kaco: thanks for the vote of support, my exams end on mon, so I should be able to update by next fri!

Mew Tatsu: No, Meer is the fake Lacus in Destiny. Miriallia is still onboard the Archangel, the last I heard…

Sana N: Yup, I'm doing one on Cagalli soon, but I need time to organize my notes because they are all over the place…sweatdrops

MoonStarDutchess: Thanks! I hope you'll enjoy this one too!

_Wow, looks like the no. of reviews for Kira and Tolle are on a tie…well, who cares rite? Anyway…drumrolls…next character up (no more the word victim, I swear)…_

_Stellar Loussier!_

_The tragic lover of Shinn Asuka, aka mr angsty…( I still hate Shinn for forgetting about Stellar so quickly, becoz I'm a fan of the Reyluna pairing, and no no for asumeyrin( pls don't kill me!) and ShinnLuna(repeat- don't kill me! wails) ) _

_Sheehz, I swear I havta cut my author notes short…cya on the next chappie!_


	15. Stellar

Disclaimer: Can't own gundam seed…TT

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Stellar- Death_

She wasn't a Coordinator.

She wasn't a Natural either.

Instead, she was a living CPU.

A biological CPU.

Born from mother's womb,

Trained to be a killer,

Fed with drugs to live.

Fed with drugs to fight.

She was nothing but a weapon.

But did she know that?

No.

Stellar Loussier had no proper identity of her own,

No family save for a deceased brother,

No friends,

No father figure save for Neo,

Nobody to be close with save for Sting and Auel.

That was her life.

Stellar Loussier's life as a biological CPU.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyone would think she was an innocent little angel,

Dancing and singing to her hearts content.

Some would say she had no sense of shame,

Some would say she could have a promising future.

Some would think what she was doing was just a waste of time.

But Stellar didn't care,

She found every little thing fascinating,

Because she had been enclosed in a lab for a long time.

Auel would snub her and shake his head in exasperation,

While Sting would just sit by and smile.

Because they knew they were not normal.

But Stellar didn't know that,

She was not taught that way.

And Auel and Sting saw no need to tell her.

They were her older "brothers",

And they would look after the naïve yet carefree and innocent Stellar.

She had yet to learn about the horrors of life,

Of battles,

Of war.

What people saw and thought of Stellar was based on her outside appearance.

But what they didn't know was the cold and trained murderer lurking within.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She danced as if her life depended on it.

And that was where she would soon meet the boy she would love dearly,

Shinn Asuka.

But their meeting was ill- fated,

For he groped her breasts by accident while catching her after she collided into him.

She was embarrassed,

At the same time thinking he was a pervert.

She sent a chilling glare in his direction,

Then ran away.

But as it was said,

Their meeting was ill- fated,

Because it would ultimately result in,

A doomed love between an Extended and a Coordinator.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were sent on a mission.

To get their hands on ZAFT's newest gundams.

Abyss, Chaos and Gaia.

EAF soldiers dressed as ZAFT soldiers gave them access.

But the gundams would be well protected,

So they had to kill the people in there.

Stellar watched as Auel and Sting picked up their respective weapons.

She picked up the daggers and unsheathed it.

She looked curiously at it,

All of a sudden,

The angel people saw and knew disappeared.

It was replaced by a cold, determined and practiced murderer.

Stellar Loussier would never know death,

And could only fear it,

But her counterpart knew death,

For she was death herself.

Because she killed without knowing why,

All she knew was the desire to see blood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ran towards the soldiers and technicians.

Sting cleared a path for them,

His aim accurate and true.

Soldiers died without a chance to strike back.

Auel neatly dodged all of their attacks and killed easily,

His aim sharp and practiced.

A gun was always a perfect murder tool.

But to Stellar Loussier,

A dagger would do fine.

She did not want to see spurts of blood.

What she wanted,

Was to see a river of blood.

A river of the people's lifeblood flowing out.

She used her dagger to repel the bullets thrown her way.

And she watched in cold satisfaction as the life spilled out of them.

Sting then threw a grenade that killed the remaining people in there.

She then threw down her daggers,

Horrified at the gory scene before her.

Her counterpart had satiated itself,

But for now.

She then watched as Sting jumped into the Chaos gundam,

Auel in Abyss,

So she leapt onboard the Gaia.

Auel and Sting waited as she typed in commands,

As the Gaia stood up,

The three gundams stood up,

Phase Shift activated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They blasted the doors open.

Sting told them to destroy the hangars containing the other mobile suits.

She then switched the Gaia to its quadrupled mode,

And destroyed one hangar containing the GuAIZ R suits.

While fighting, she blocked the escape route of Athrun and Cagalli.

She destroyed a DINN,

And soon found herself being attacked.

Her beam rifle down,

She attacked with the beam saber.

Athrun then attacked with the beam axe.

She was soon in trouble,

Thankfully, Sting came to her rescue,

However, there was more trouble to come as they soon found themselves attacked by the Impulse gundam.

What they didn't know was that,

The pilot of the Impulse,

Would be the person Stellar would come to love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Impulse and Gaia raced towards each other.

The Abyss and Chaos could only watched in shock and surprise,

Not aware that there had been another gundam.

Meanwhile,

Stellar was losing.

Trying to fight Impulse and DINNs at the same time.

Auel aided her by picking off the DINNs,

As she continued to attack the Impulse.

She rammed into the Impulse and moved,

Giving Auel the chance to bring in the killing blow.

However,

Athrun rammed into the Abyss,

And the Impulse took the opportunity to escape.

They were supposed to escape when the spaceport exploded.

The fight became more intense,

And Stellar was told to retreat.

But she refused,

Wanting to take on the Impulse.

Until Auel triggered her blockword.

_Die._

She then quickly retreated,

The word still ringing in her ears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still the gundam attacked.

Neo quickly launched in his Exass to buy them time.

Meanwhile,

The Impulse unleashed two beam boomerangs on the Gaia.

Abyss shot them down,

And along with Chaos,

Attacked the Impulse,

Drawing it away from the Gaia.

A hole in PLANTS wall made by the Abyss,

They quickly made their escape.

Rey and Shinn continued their pursuit,

But they were interrupted when the Exass and the _Girty Lue_ made their appearance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arrival on the _Girty_ _Lue_,

They made their way to the regeneration chambers.

They then changed into their pilot gear,

And launched,

Laying in wait for their prey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their prey appeared earlier than they thought.

As they saw the Impulse approaching,

They swore to take it down.

As their enemy neared,

They appeared from their hiding place,

And attacked the _Minerva_.

While Auel and Sting attacked the GuAIZ units and the Impulse,

She faced off against Lunamaria.

As their attacks grew fiercer,

She accidentally foiled Auel and Sting's plan of trapping the Impulse.

The Impulse then fired at her,

And Stellar quickly dodged.

The battle grew longer,

And soon,

The Impulse and the ZAKU were ordered to retreat.

But the three of them ambushed the two mobile suits,

And the battle was renewed.

Sting and Auel attacked them furiously.

But then,

They saw the signal that made it clear that they had to return.

Thoroughly pissed that they had failed to take down the Impulse again,

They returned back to the ship.

But they were soon deployed again,

And this time,

They would take down the Impulse,

Because failure wasn't an option.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The war was starting again.

Just because,

Some Coordinators caused Junius Seven to move,

Because they had supported Patrick Zala's way of thinking.

His way of thinking that only the coordinators should survive,

And that all Naturals ought to be exterminated.

They attacked the _Minerva._

Determined to bring it down.

But when the _Minerva_ made a request for them to back down,

So that they could prevent Junius Seven from colliding with Earth,

Neo pondered over their request.

He soon recalled for them,

And orders were orders,

So the trio had to retreat again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They floated near the observatory window,

And glanced at the fragments of Junius Seven as they moved around Earth.

Stellar watched as the fragments fell on Earth and caused destruction.

_Are we going to die?_

_Are we?_

She asked as she watched,

Fear and horror clear in her fuchsia eyes.

To her question,

Sting and Auel couldn't answer them.

Because they themselves would never know,

When they would leave this world anytime.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat on the deck.

Looking out at the sea.

_Why was the sea so calm?_

_Why was it blue?_

_Why can't Stellar go there?_

She wondered.

The sea looked inviting,

So peaceful.

She never noticed that lecherous looks were being sent her way.

Auel came to her rescue,

And the look of disappointment that washed over her face,

When he told her Neo was looking for them,

Did not miss his sight.

Although he felt regretful,

He had to remind himself,

As well as herself,

That no matter what,

They were still tools to be deployed in the war.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neo had spotted the _Minerva_.

This meant that they would face off the Impulse again.

But as the Gaia was a land- based gundam,

They could not deploy Stellar.

Stellar was furious.

She wanted to help!

She did not want Auel or Sting or Neo to fight without her.

She wanted to help them.

_Stellar, calm down._

_Why don't you look at the oceans while waiting for us?_

_Stellar, I had hoped you could fight with us…_

_Its regrettable we can't bring you out…_

Sting and Neo pacified her,

Assuring her she could still help out in the battle.

She watched,

A bit upset,

As the Chaos, Abyss and Windam took off.

Launching in her Gaia,

She watched as the battle raged on,

Feeling furious unable to help.

But when the Impulse chased after Neo,

She pounced on it,

Resuming in their old fight.

Beam saber met beam saber.

But Impulse soon got away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They kept a low profile.

As they watched the concert by Lacus (Meer),

When it was over,

They left.

While Sting and Auel chatted about the _Minerva_ and Neo's thinking,

Stellar watched the azure oceans.

She did not pay attention to what they were talking.

But Sting's final sentence rang clear in her head.

_The question is whether to die…or not._

_Phantom Pain cannot fail. We cannot fail._

Because they knew,

If they failed,

Djibril would never let Neo off.

And they would protect Neo,

Who had been a father to them.

Even if it cost them their lives.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She played near the sea,

Feeling the water wash over her legs.

She later then danced and sang on the cliff.

Singing to her hearts content.

She did not realize that there was a spectator watching.

As she danced and sang.

Unwittingly,

She suddenly fell into the water,

Death seemed to playing with its prey.

Just as she was falling for Death's trap.

Shinn snatched her away from its grasp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He tended to her wounds,

After saving her.

Stellar suddenly felt so safe,

And she also felt happy,

Because he was there.

And because,

He would protect her…

_Mamoru…_

Death could not touch her,

For the meantime.

Because,

When she got back to the chambers…

Mamoru would be no more.

But like tradition dictated,

They would once more meet on the battlefield.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her face contorted in pain.

He had just found out that she was the pilot of Gaia.

But she had attacked the ZAFT forces,

So Auel could find his okasan.

But in doing so,

He had triggered her blockword,

_Die._

He watched as she could only thrash about,

Calling out for Neo.

_Shinn…you promised…you promised…to protect…me…_

He had watched her,

Life slipping away.

Fate was giving him one last chance.

And he would make good use of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinn returned her to Neo.

Happy as she was to be by Neo's side again,

She felt foreboding as Shinn went off.

But the sakura shell she had given him was given back to her,

And she clutched tightly to it.

_Shinn…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neo broke his promise.

His promise to Shinn.

His promise he would return Stellar to a safe world, away from mobile suits and war.

But he hadn't a choice.

It was either Stellar piloted the Destroy,

Or everyone on the ship would die.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Stellar, this is your new unit._

_Stellar's…new?_

_Yes. You must pilot this._

_But Stellar... scared…_

_Stellar must use this to fight…or else scary things will come and kill us…_

_Kill us…? Kill Neo?_

_Yes._

_No! Stellar…don't want Neo…_

_Then you must pilot this and protect. Kill all the scary things._

Believing him,

She piloted the Destroy,

And nearly wiped out three cities,

Without any thought for the innocent life calling out below.

_Everything that scares me…_

_Stellar will kill all scary things!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_----

She continued her rampage,

Until the _Archangel_ and the Freedom intervened.

The Freedom fired,

But the Phase Shift armor protected her.

Until Neo got hit by the Freedom and went down.

She was afraid...

She didn't want to die…

_Stellar!_

_Its okay!_

_You won't die!_

_Because I'll protect you!_

_Protect…?_

_That's right! I'll protect you!_

_So Stellar, stop!_

_Shinn!_

She saw him at long last.

Mamoru.

Shinn would protect her right?

He wouldn't let her die…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Stellar's POV_

Shinn…

Its Shinn…

He wouldn't hurt Stellar…

Because,

He'll protect Stellar!

He'll protect…because he promised…

He promised…

To protect me…

Stellar…not afraid anymore….

Because…Shinn…will protect…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All was going well,

Until she saw the Freedom,

Who had taken down Neo.

She suddenly was seized with fear.

The Freedom would kill her!

No!

She didn't want to die!

She fired at the Freedom.

But the shot never fired,

Because the Freedom had backfired the shot,

By stabbing into the chest cannon.

The cockpit was blowing up.

And the Destroy finally sank to its knees,

Defeated long last.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was dying.

Shinn was there.

He had hoped that he could save her.

But he had failed.

Stellar opened her eyes.

_Shinn…you…promised to…protect…_

Tears flowed down her cheeks…

_Stellar…_

_Shinn…suki…_

Stellar Loussier's hand slipped out of his grasp

_Stellar!_

_STELLAR!_

_AWARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

Shinn let out a scream.

Stellar Loussier was no more in this world.

All he could do was,

To set her in the water…

_No more scary things will hurt you anymore,_

_So please…_

_Just rest here…_

_In peace._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

You promised to protect her.

But you didn't.

She died in the end,

Didn't she?

Because you were naïve…

That's why she died.

Stellar Loussier died because of you.

Shinn Asuka.

She died because you failed to protect her,

Like you promised.

While you have a tomorrow,

She has no more tomorrow to see,

As she lies in the safety of the sea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: YAY! UPDATED AT LONG LAST! Sorry for being overreactive, but that's me…haha. Sorry I didn't update in this long, but my com decided to crash on me while I was doing my work. And best of all, I was due to go for a trip in 3 more days! But now I'm back at least, and I can update at last! # cries #... anyway, I'll like to thank the following people for reviewing!_

Kiheada: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you enjoyed reading my story!

Sharon apple: Glad you like it! But…erm…I don't really understand the request you made…sorry…

Mew Tatsu: That's okay, you can keep up by searching the net! I'm confident you'll catch up with the Destiny series soon!

Kageharu Kaco: Yup, I'm glad there are many others who LOVE the Steshinn pairing! And thanks, I wasn't hopeful I'll do Meer that well…

_Well, that's Stellar for you guys! Hope you enjoyed reading! Next up…Auel!_

_Well, cya on the next chap soon! And pls R&R!_


	16. Auel

Disclaimer: Will never own gundam seed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Auel- Okasan_

Auel Neider was special.

In what way?

He had his genes altered,

In a way that he would be able to pilot mobile suits,

And fight like the Coordinators.

To put it in simple terms,

He was an Extended.

To be used by the EAF for their own purposes.

He was just a weapon.

But he wasn't taught that way.

He was,

Like Stellar,

Born from mother's womb,

And bred to become a weapon.

While he could do things that would make normal adults hurl,

And he could withstand it,

For he wasn't weak,

Like the Naturals.

He was an Extended,

Trained to kill,

Not trained to weep just at the slightest failure.

He was an Extended,

Trained to fulfill their missions,

Not trained to fail in it.

Because,

As he was taught in his young age,

Only the fittest survived,

The weakest would be eliminated.

Because in the EAF,

If you were strong,

They would keep you,

Until you reached your limit.

Once you had reached your limit,

They would dispose of you.

The near destruction of the Archangel had already proved that point.

But for Auel Neider,

What he needed to know was that in war,

Either you killed or be killed,

Because in war,

There was no such thing known as failure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He later then came to know,

And meet,

Two other Extended.

Stellar Loussier and Sting Oakley.

They were just like him,

Trained to be used in battle.

Stellar was chosen for her ability to kill,

Her ability to enjoy the bloodshed she caused.

Sting was chosen because of his ability to shoot perfectly,

As well as his cool- headedness.

He also came to regard Neo as a father,

The father he could not have as a young child.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were gathered at PLANTS.

Waiting for the time,

The signal.

He watched as Stellar danced to her hearts content.

He had always thought that she was stupid and dumb,

But he had grown to care for the innocent Stellar.

Because he knew that,

Whatever he and Sting were taught,

Stellar would not absorb it,

Only taking interest in what life was about.

She wasn't like them,

Able to act matured and strong.

But they knew that her counterpart had total disregard for life.

While she herself was only concerned for her dancing,

And her life.

So they would watch over her,

Protect her like a nii- san would.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The disguised ZAFT soldiers let them in.

They took the weapons that they favored.

He and Sting took the guns,

For they were well- trained in it.

Stellar took the daggers.

Upon seeing her expression change,

They realized that her counterpart had awakened.

They then moved out,

And Sting was sharp with his shooting.

Stellar used the daggers and repelled the bullets,

Slicing the person and watching with satisfaction as their lifeblood flowed out of them.

It was a cruel way of killing,

But they had no choice.

After killing all of them who were in the room,

Sting went the Chaos,

He went to the Abyss,

And Stellar to Gaia.

They entered the data,

And started up the gundams.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the mass murder,

They made their way to the other hangars and destroyed the rest of Armory One.

Then, all of a sudden,

A new gundam appeared.

The Impulse.

As his and Sting's gundam froze momentarily on the spot,

Not aware that there had been a third gundam,

Stellar moved in for the kill.

Never would they realize that the pilot of the Impulse gundam,

Would soon play an important part in their lives,

As well as their fate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Stellar held her own against the Impulse,

He and Sting finished off the DINNs that had decided to sneak on Stellar and attack her.

The Gaia was losing, and the Abyss and the Chaos joined her.

They forced the Impulse to back off from Stellar,

And combined their strength to force him down.

Stellar rammed into the Impulse,

And he swept in for the killing blow.

However,

Athrun rammed into him,

And forced him away from the Impulse.

He attacked the ZAKU warrior,

Blowing away the arm and the shield,

Forcing Athrun to retreat.

The fight became more intense as two more ZAKUs joined the fight.

Sting then ordered for them to retreat,

The situation wasn't in their favour.

But Stellar refused,

Wanting to take the Impulse down.

Auel decided to play a little joke.

"Yeah, you can go and die! I'll say goodbye to Neo for you!"

A panicked Stellar immediately retreated.

Neo launched in his Exass to buy them time to escape.

The Impulse didn't give up,

Throwing beam boomerangs at Stellar,

With Auel shooting them down.

Sting then destroyed the Impulse's swords,

Only to have the Impulse dock with the Force Silhouette pack.

The Impulse then rammed into the Abyss and attacked the Chaos.

Auel fired his cannons at the Impulse,

Only to blow a hole in PLANTs wall.

However, this was an opportunity for them to escape,

With the Impulse and ZAKU phantom in pursuit.

Help came in the form of Neo in his Exass.

As they retreated to the _Girty Lue_,

They went to the regeneration chambers,

And slept as their memories were erased,

And their strengths replenished.

So that they would be ready for the next battle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 times they fought,

3 times they failed to take down the Impulse.

But enough was enough.

Failure wasn't an option;

The time wasn't right yet.

But when the time was right,

They would destroy the Impulse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meaning of Abyss: A very deep hole in the ground; or a frightening or threatening situation.

That was what his Abyss meant.

He, Auel Neider, as the pilot of the Abyss,

Would dig a large pit for the Impulse gundam.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He saw Stellar looking out to the ocean as usual.

But being the gullible and innocent person she was,

She didn't even know.

Stellar could be normal.

But Fate had played a very cruel game,

And now she, him and Sting danced like a puppet with strings attached,

The person controlling them being Neo.

But Neo seemed to be very lax on them,

Never getting angry with them even when they failed.

Although he wished that Neo would stop smirking to himself sometimes.

But it made no difference.

To him,

They were all family.

Seeing somebody attempting something on Stellar,

His "brother" instincts kicked in,

And he stopped the two pervert soldiers who had been eyeing Stellar all this while.

As he passed on Neo's message,

He could not help but feel guilt as he watched her crest fallen face.

But what was he to do?

They were toys to be ordered around, until they had outlived their usefulness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The _Minerva _had been spotted.

Neo was going to send them out again.

But Stellar had to stay behind,

And she had thrown a big fuss.

Sting told her to look to the ocean,

And Neo had expressed his grief on not able to bring her along.

Today,

The Impulse, the _Minerva…_

He would crush them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been another long battle.

Stellar got her chance to fight when the Impulse came too close,

But she had failed to kill him.

Neo, Sting and himself weren't any better.

What was the use of killing a dumb ship and a few useless mobile suits?

Damn the _Minerva._

At the rate they were going, it would not be long when Djibril disposed of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neo had allowed them on a break.

Stellar of course, headed for the sea and started dancing away.

Sting sat in front of his laptop and typed away busily.

Auel walked out to the balcony,

Admiring the view as well as watching over his imoto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stellar had disappeared.

One moment she was dancing away, the next moment she had disappeared from his view.

Sting and him rushed towards the jeep.

They had to find Stellar.

For if the ZAFT found her…

There was no telling what could happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stellar was saved.

She had fallen off a cliff while dancing, and a ZAFT guy had rescued her.

Vaguely he and Sting remembered the boy whom they had first encounter.

Auel was rude, disliking the guy,

Sting gave him a warning look to shut him up.

Stellar liked the guy,

After all, he was her savior,

But it seemed to them he liked her too.

A relationship was impossible…

For there was no telling when they would fall victim to the war.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evidently, what he was thinking earlier had come true.

Stellar threw another fuss.

Silently he cursed the guy.

Why did he have such a big impact on Stellar?

Was it merely pity,

Or the useless emotion called love?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another battle.

This time they had allied with the Orb forces.

Their commander was relatively stupid.

Neo looked furious as he shouted at the commander.

But never mind that,

He had a prey to kill.

The Impulse was once more within their reach.

Stellar had engaged a new enemy,

Freedom.

However, she was unsuccessful in killing him,

As in her rage she failed to be more cautious.

Killing the pilot of the GOUF had only served to warn the Freedom,

And she had taken a nasty hit.

The _Archangel _and the Freedom then retreated.

They had lost another battle,

And gained another enemy.

The future battles were going to be harder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The never seeming ending battle had taken its toll on them.

While having a shouting match with Sting,

He had yelled out his own blockword.

He had also yelled out Stellar's blockword.

He did not know the consequences that happened next.

He did not know he would never see her nor remember her again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been right.

Neo, after realizing Stellar was as good as dead,

Had given orders for all of Sting and Auel's memories of Stellar to be erased.

Only Neo himself would remember her now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had moved over to Orb ship and had a game of basketball,

While Neo was in a conference with Djibril.

They were later sent out to battle again.

With strict orders to destroy the _Minerva _for good.

As he got ready,

He turned his head,

And saw the gap where the Gaia gundam once proudly stood.

So what was exactly missing,

And why did he feel a deep loss within him?

As he conversed with Sting later,

Both felt the same thing…

Something very important was lost to them.

Never again would he remember the girl who loved the sea and danced within its waves so much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another battle,

Auel straight ambushed the Impulse,

And it was forced to dodge.

The battle became fiercer.

Time after time he headed for the Impulse,

And Death had him at last.

As the Impulse smart ejected its pack to avoid being hit,

The beam javelin flew through.

Auel was in shock.

He felt something stab through the cockpit.

He saw electricity everywhere.

He saw a weird substance flowing from his body as the Abyss fell into the sea.

The Abyss gundam had fallen to its own abyss long last…

As it exploded in the sea…

The sea,

Whom the person he would never remember ever had loved so much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gave you no chance.

Call me unfair,

For I loved the girl more.

You had to die first.

You were so important in her life.

You,

Pilot of the Abyss,

Had created your own abyss as you created doubt within your mind.

She will remember you,

But you'll never see her again.

I promised her a death without pain,

But never for you.

But I gave you a gift.

You'll see your mother again?

No?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: OMG!! Its like how long since I updated? Months or a year ago I think…TT…I'm really sorry, guys! Homework and exams had been taking its toll on me, plus I recently started a new story…for those who are interested, its under the anime "Angel Sanctuary". I've a story there too, so do check it out if u really wish to. Anyway, to thank my faithful reviewers!_

Mew Tatsu: Yep, how true. As I watched GSD, I wonder why the director had to kill off so many of the developing characters…anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Sharon Apple: Sure go ahead! I don't mind…thanks for reviewing too…

Athyra: Thanks so much for the vote of support…TT…according to a website I read, it was believed that Stellar had a deceased brother. Wish I could give you the website name, but I had lost it after my com crashed on me…TT…thanks for reviewing! By the way, nice user name…

_Thanks again to all my reviewers, I can't promise future updates, but I'll try my best! So…next character up…Sting Oakley!_


End file.
